


Wedding Day Blues

by beingalive



Category: Glee
Genre: Egypt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingalive/pseuds/beingalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine meets hairstylist!Kurt when he has his hair styled for his wedding day but what will happen if the wedding doesn't happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine had never been busier. He’d been woken at the crack of dawn by his mother trying to gently shake his shoulder, explaining that the caterers were already here and waiting to set up the marquee and that he needed to collect the cake and presents for the bridesmaids. He had to run by the florist on his way to the hairdressers’ later and collect buttonhole buds while he reminded them which flower sets were going to which destination. And this was all before he got himself primed and ready for his big day. He wasn’t ready.  
After dashing around and quickly donning a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt, he explained the set up to the caterers and collected the cake and presents, returning home for a quick bread roll. He felt like he had been running around on no food for days and was starved, hardly managing to breathe as he wolfed it down. He didn’t have time to reply to the message he’d received from Liam, sweetly saying he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with Blaine and making him the happiest man in the world. He ran instead to the florist and then finally found himself at the hair salon ready to start looking his best and make his man proud.  
He was out of breath as he was rushed to a seat in front of a mirror and hardly noticed the hairdressers or the people getting their hair styled. He only wanted to rush off again once he was seated, sudden panic filling him that he had forgotten to collect something, or had not completed a task that was required.   
“I think you need to breathe, calm down,” a voice behind him suddenly said, instantly filling him with peace and he felt a warm hand on his shoulder as he looked up.  
The eyes that greeted him in the mirror were the most beautiful he had ever seen, a blue or grey colour he couldn’t quite describe. Words failed him as he was trying to determine their colour and catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he realised he was gaping.  
“Sorry, just been a bit rushed today,” he said, still breathless.   
“I can imagine,” the hairdresser said, smiling, “A busy groom I take it?”  
“Yeah, getting married in two hours,” Blaine suddenly felt the need to swallow. He was getting married. In two hours.   
“Well, what am I doing? A trim? Slight gel?” The hairdresser looked over Blaine’s hair, touching lightly to determine the texture.   
“Urm, yeah that would be great,” Blaine said, faltering slightly as he almost sighed under his fingers. What was he doing?   
“I’m Kurt by the way,” Kurt said, almost giggling in embarrassment, “I’ll just wash your hair first.” He led him to the sink, covering his shoulders in a towel and checking if the water was too hot. As Kurt washed his hair and massaged the shampoo into his scalp, Blaine could feel the panic and rush of the morning ebbing away with the soap suds. He sighed in relief.  
“Where are you getting married?” Kurt asked in politeness.  
“In a registry office in town, then back to my parents’ house and garden for our wedding party. We’ve hired the best caterers and a marquee.”  
“Well you’ve chosen a great day for it,” Kurt said, looking out the window at the stream of sunshine heading their way, “It’s perfect weather.”  
“Yeah, perfect,” Blaine smiled.  
Blaine filled Kurt in with all the plans he had made for the day and all that he had accomplished in his rush this morning. He suddenly remembered he needed to text Liam back as he was sat in the chair facing the mirror, Kurt preparing to trim and style his hair.  
“Sorry,” Blaine said, focusing again on Kurt, “Just returning my fiancé’s text from this morning.”  
“Aww that’s sweet,” Kurt said smiling, “But you know it’s bad luck to see or hear from her before the wedding.”   
“Oh Liam and I don’t care about that kind of thing,” Blaine said smiling and Kurt felt a sudden blush appear on his cheeks.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to assume,” Kurt said.   
“Oh no don’t worry,” Blaine hurried to say to ease the worry lines on Kurt’s face. “It happens all the time. It took my parents long enough to accept too and now I have this lavish and expensive wedding as proof they accept me.” Blaine looked suddenly sceptical and worn out.  
Kurt chuckled. “Oh, well in a way that’s good. Good that they accept it now, I mean,” as he saw Blaine’s eyebrow rise in question. “I mean I don’t think my dad fully accepted it from me to start off with. I think it’s hard for parents too.”  
“Yeah, I guess,” Blaine said as his voice trailed away.  
Kurt started to trim Blaine’s hair, sensing he had upset Blaine but unsure how to remedy it. He decided to ask about his fiancé instead, hoping to engage him in conversation and see those amber eyes, warm and happy again.  
“So who’s this fiancé? What he’s like?”  
“Oh Liam, he’s great.”  
“Is that it?” Kurt chuckled, “How did you meet?”  
“At a gay bar a couple of years ago. Not the most romantic story really,” Blaine looked down, suddenly embarrassed. “We drank, exchanged numbers as well as bodily fluids that night and here I am.”  
“Romantic.” Kurt said, winking to let Blaine know he was teasing.   
“Yeah,” Blaine smiled too, the panic of earlier ebbing away with this light conversation. “He’s great though, we can talk about anything and he’s pretty busy with being made partner at his law firm at such a young age, but the time I get to spend with him is really good. I just know we suit each other and it’s so right and comfortable.” Blaine finished with a smile but Kurt didn’t want to comment anymore, aware that ‘comfortable’ didn’t sound all that appealing to him. He wouldn’t want to be with someone with so little time for him, but Blaine obviously didn’t mind.  
“Well I’ve finished the cut, do you want some gel?” Kurt asked, displaying the back of Blaine’s head through the mirror.   
“Yes please,” Blaine said and he proceeded to demonstrate how he wanted his hair styled.  
They were soon finished and money exchanged and Blaine was pleased with how he looked. He felt much calmer than he had been when he arrived and he knew Kurt was the cause of that. He looked up at Kurt to find his piercing blue eyes on his and he smiled.  
“Hey, what are you doing later?” Blaine suddenly asked.  
“Nothing, why?”  
“Well you’re welcome to come to the party later, after the wedding. It’ll be good to see you there and there’ll be loads of people…” Blaine felt foolish and looked down.   
“That’ll be great,” Kurt said, and Blaine felt relieved and his heart suddenly swooped. He squashed that feeling down as he gave Kurt the address and waved through the window, rushing on to the wedding and his big day.

xXx

What he didn’t imagine ahead of him was the crowd of people at his door or his family pacing the living room as he was squashed through the hallway, barely noticed by those around him.  
“What’s going on?” he asked his parents, as they looked worried.  
“Oh, Blaine,” his mum said, “You’re here.” She looked perplexed, only half glad to see him there, as she had been waiting and dreading this moment. “I think you need to sit down.” Blaine’s father stayed strangely silent as Blaine was ushered to the chair, his mother almost kneeling down by his side.  
“What’s going on?” Blaine repeated, worry evident in his voice, “Liam’s ok, isn’t he?”  
Blaine’s father scoffed in annoyance. “Oh of course he is, the idiot,” he muttered under his breath.  
“Richard, please,” his wife said warning him. “Blaine, Liam came round this morning just after you left to collect the cake. He just said he was sorry and left this note.” She handed Blaine a small card which he took limply in his hand.  
“I don’t understand…” Blaine whispered.   
“Well it’s pretty obvious what he’s gone and down, the idiot. If he thinks he going to get away with this, he’s got another thing coming. He’ll be getting the bill in the post.”  
“Richard, why don’t you just make some tea,” his wife suggested, leading him away by the elbow and walking back to Blaine’s side as he opened the note.

Dear Blaine,  
I’m so sorry. I can’t do this; I’m not happy and haven’t been for a while. It’s completely my fault I just can’t pretend everything’s ok.  
I hope you can forgive me.  
Liam

There was no kiss, no ‘love’ just an empty apology that came from nowhere. He couldn’t believe it but at the same time he completely understood. He had felt detached from Liam for months, no real love there anymore, just filling expectations. They had spent less and less time together and all of a sudden there was no ‘love’, no kiss. He looked up at his mum’s worried expression and hugged her.  
“Oh darling, I’m so sorry this has happened,” she was whispering over his shoulder, stroking his back, hoping to dull the ache she knew he would be feeling, worried about the tears that would fall. She parted from Blaine to look carefully at his expression to find he was okay, shaken but okay.  
“How do you want to deal with it all?”   
“I don’t know… I mean can dad announce it or something? It’s just a bit embarrassing.”  
“Of course, darling. And we’ll get everyone out of here. The caterers can make a fuss over the phone. I’ll just pay them.”  
She left to sort the caterers and other staff, asking them to dismantle the marquee and leave. She soon had Richard ringing guests, as she did the same, to explain the cancelled wedding.   
An hour later the house was empty, only Blaine’s parents and Blaine remained. The house started to resemble Miss Havisham’s – flowers in every corner, the cake set proudly apart ready to be sliced, no one left to enjoy the empty celebration.   
Blaine couldn’t face the texts he was receiving from worried friends or the barrage of emotions that were threatening to escape. He simply curled up on the sofa to watch a film as his mum made him tea. His father still in his study on the phone trying to get to the bottom of this situation.  
Hours flew by, Blaine not really watching the television but not really thinking either. He knew he should feel anger towards Liam or sadness but only embarrassment remained. He wanted only to hide.  
A knock at the door broke him out of his reverie on the sofa and his mum being busy he answered it in his sweat pants from earlier, hoping it wasn’t Liam. He opened the door to find a well-dressed Kurt, with a vase wrapped carefully in paper in his hands. Kurt’s smile dropped as he saw Blaine’s outfit and obvious disarray, his mouth gaping in an attempt to find words.  
“Oh Kurt…” Blaine struggled too, “I didn’t tell you, I’m sorry, I…” Kurt still didn’t know what to say but managed to close his mouth.  
“Why don’t you come in?” Blaine said, opening the door wide and leading the way.  
Kurt followed dumbly and looked up to see Blaine’s mum descending the staircase.  
“Blaine?” She questioned, as she walked into the lounge.  
“Oh mum, this is Kurt. He did my hair this morning; I forgot to let him know.”  
She knew when to leave Blaine alone and just smiled at Kurt, saying it was nice to meet him as she busied herself upstairs.  
“I take it this is a vase?” Blaine said, smiling, taking the wrapped present from Kurt’s hand.  
“Oh, yeah, I mean I wasn’t sure what to get and I thought everyone can use a vase.” He suddenly saw all the flowers surrounding them in the lounge and closed his eyes in embarrassment.  
“I’m so sorry Blaine, I didn’t know, otherwise I would never have… don’t worry, I’ll leave you alone…” He got up and started walking to the door.  
“No,” Blaine said, getting up, “You may as well stay for a drink at least, I mean, there’s no one else here but…”   
He looked up at Kurt with some kind of hope drifting over his brown eyes and Kurt decided to stay. Maybe this guy could use a friend.  
They walked to the kitchen where wine was still lining the sides and cold foods were packed in the fridge.  
“Want something to eat?” Blaine asked as he started to eat cold chicken.  
“Sure,” Kurt said, as Blaine prepared him a meal and got a glass of wine.  
They ate in silence for a while, until they had each drunk a glass of wine, Kurt feeling his cheeks warm slightly in the glow of the lights.  
“Pretty pathetic hey?” Blaine chuckled without humour, looking around the sad kitchen, full of possibilities and future.  
“What happened?”   
“A note. I arrived back after I saw you to find my house full of people and a note. He had called around earlier knowing I was collecting the cake, not wanting to face me and left a note.”  
“What a douche! What did it say?”  
“Just that he couldn’t pretend anymore, it wasn’t right, he didn’t love me. The usual.”  
“Oh Blaine, I’m so sorry. What an obvious idiot.”  
“Perhaps,” Blaine looked down, suddenly feeling as if his world had ended.   
“No perhaps about it. I know it’s cliché but if he didn’t know how lucky he was to have you then he’s not worth it.”  
Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt, feeling pretty lucky that he had someone, even if it was just his hairdresser from earlier. In a way it was a lot easier to speak to Kurt rather than someone he knew properly. He didn’t have to pretend it was ok with Kurt, he could tell the truth knowing that he would probably never see him again.   
“It just feels so pathetic. My fiancé couldn’t bear to marry me, he didn’t love me.”  
“Did you love him?”  
Blaine pondered this for a moment. He had thought he loved Liam but perhaps he didn’t. Maybe he just thought he did.   
“I think so. I loved enough but it was hard. He became a partner in a law firm six months ago and although we’ve lived together for a year, the time we spent together decreased suddenly. He was always at the office, often leaving at 6 in the morning to arrive near 11 at night to crawl into bed. I suppose we drifted apart and I didn’t do anything to stop it. It never really bothered me.” Blaine shrugged, a bit worried that this made a difference, made him heartless.   
“That will make things easier I guess,” Kurt said, “Less pain in the long run, though he could have acted differently.”  
“Oh yeah, but I can’t blame him really, I always knew he was a coward, would never admit to anything. I guess I knew this would happen.”  
“Would you have married him?”  
“Yes, but who’s to say we would have been happy?”  
“I think you need some time, look after yourself Blaine, enjoy a vacation or something.”  
“Sounds like a plan…” Blaine said wistfully, looking over Kurt’s shoulder to imagine possible destinations.  
“What do you do by the way?” Kurt asked.  
“Oh I’m a singer. I sing where I can, bars, pubs, clubs, anywhere that’ll have me.”  
“Wow that’s fantastic,” Kurt’s face suddenly lighting up, “I always wanted to sing. I even tried out for NYADA but never got in. I came to New York, looking for a dream and ended up styling hair at rehearsals that I followed my friend Rachel to and the rest is history. I’d love to style for people on the stage but I’m happy at the moment.”  
“That’s great Kurt.” He suddenly felt sleepy but found himself pouring another glass of wine for Kurt and himself.   
Chat continued for a couple of hours before they realised they had managed two bottles between them, warm conversation and giggles ensued and Blaine realised he had never felt so at ease with someone he had only just met.   
“What are you doing for the next week Kurt?” Blaine stood up suddenly, excitement on his face as he started to bounce on his toes.  
“Nothing, why?” Kurt giggled.  
“Why don’t we go on holiday?” Blaine jumped up and down and started clapping his hands.  
“Sounds a good idea to me!” Kurt exclaimed, “I mean I’m owed holiday and this week isn’t too busy. I’m sure someone could cover for me!”  
“Exactly! This would be perfect! I can run away and hide and have fun with Kurt!” Blaine had started to hug Kurt over his shoulders and with his free hand was ruffling his hair playfully.  
“You have such nice hair Kurtttt,” he whined, “Such nice hair…”  
“But you have nice eyes Blaine, nice eyes,” as Kurt stared a little too intently into those brown orbs, he felt a bit lost there.  
“Are you kidding? Have you seen your eyes? They’re fantastical, amazingly beautiful!”  
“That is a lot of looong words Blaine,” Kurt slurred his words, feeling his head lower to his crossed hands on the kitchen table. “I’m getting sleepy.”  
“Sleep here Kurt, sleep with me.” Blaine dragged Kurt to his bedroom, Kurt following like a lost puppy, a dopey drunk grin on his face. As soon as they got there Blaine stripped to his boxers and curled under the covers, snuggling and curling his body inwards.  
“Come here Kurt,” he whined, opening his arms to invite him in. Kurt quickly removed his outfit and found himself warm and tucked away in Blaine’s arms. They drifted off to sleep in a haze of wine and cuddles, the thoughts of weddings and hair salons long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke slowly, wondering why he was tangled in covers and arms and suddenly feeling very warm. Blaine could feel the man stir in his arms and he slowly stroked his arm, feeling the soft hair there and nearly yelped in panic. Liam didn’t have soft hair, Liam didn’t have slim arms, Liam wasn’t here.  
“Oh my gosh!” Blaine shouted as he bounded out of the covers and in his haste to sit up he fell off the side of the bed and landed with thump.  
“Owwww,” he muttered from the floor, “I shouldn’t have done that.”  
Only Kurt’s head could be seen over the bed, peering down at Blaine on the floor.  
“Good morning,” he said, smiling gingerly, “I’m hung-over.”  
“I know, me too.” Kurt rolled back into bed and Blaine soon followed, once his head had stopped spinning. Crawling under the covers there was a long pause of silence as light started to appear through the cracks in the curtains.  
“Why are you in my bed?” Blaine whispered, under the covers, afraid to look properly at the world or Kurt.  
“I’m not sure,” Kurt returned, “I think we drank quite a lot of wine and I remember you were very excited about something and then waking up here. How do you feel?”  
“Apart from the splitting headache, not too bad thanks,” Blaine chuckled, then winced. “Ooh shouldn’t do that.”  
They both dozed for a while after that, time seeming to drift away, problems to be dealt with at a later time. A sudden gentle knock at the door broke them out of their dozing about an hour later.  
“Blaine?” His mother’s voice. “Can I come in?” She sounded timid but not at all prepared for the scene ahead of her, her eyes suddenly wide in the doorway where she stood.   
“Mum!” Blaine exclaimed, “We were asleep!”  
“Oh sorry, urm I’ll be downstairs, urh, sorry…” she said as she nearly bumped into the doorframe on her way out.  
“Ohhhh, that’s going to be difficult to explain,” Blaine grumbled, as he tried to bury his head under his pillow. Kurt only laughed.  
“I’m sorry Blaine, maybe I should go…”  
“No, no don’t go,” he said as he looked at Kurt properly for the first time that morning and smiled. “I’ll speak to my mum and bring us coffee.”  
Blaine hobbled to the wardrobe and struggled to gain his balance while putting on sweatpants and a t-shirt. Kurt could only smile and snuggle into the covers.   
As Blaine made his way downstairs he could hear his mum’s nervous bustle in the kitchen, the banging of pans and cupboard doors. She would be desperately trying to keep busy in the hope that what she had just witnessed had never occurred.   
“I’m sorry mum,” Blaine said as he started making coffee and calmly taking mugs from her twitchy hands, “I didn’t know Kurt would end up staying, we probably had too much wine last night and I can’t remember much of what happened.” Blaine looked bashful and embarrassed in front of his mum but he suddenly thought what a different conversation he would be having if this was his father.   
“Don’t worry Blaine,” she smiled, “I understand. I just worry about you. Don’t rush into anything.”  
“Oh mum,” Blaine rushed to say, so embarrassed, “It’s really not like that, I hardly know Kurt and I know full well what yesterday was.” The full realisation of yesterday’s events dawned on him as he sat with his mug of coffee on the kitchen stool. “Oh yesterday really happened then?” He said, smiling but with no real humour.  
“I’m sorry Blaine.”  
“Oh I know, I know, don’t worry about me mum. It was nice to forget for a while with Kurt last night though. I don’t know what it is about him, I feel like I’ve known him for years. We chatted for hours and it’s strange. I should probably take him coffee now.” He rose out of his seat to take the coffee and only as he was by the door did his mum remind him of his chosen activities today.  
“Do you want me to cancel it Blaine? They’d completely understand and I’m sure we can get some of the money back.”  
He thought for a moment but then shook his head. “No, I’ll go.” He nodded to himself, coming to an understanding and accepting.  
After walking slowly upstairs, he walked into his room gingerly, not sure whether Kurt was awake and placed a coffee mug and tablets on the side of the bed. Kurt slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes adorably and yawning.   
“We really did drink too much wine last night, didn’t we?” Kurt laughed, pulling a face that showed his mouth felt like carpet.   
“Just a bit,” Blaine said, smiling and getting into bed beside Kurt, continuing to sip his coffee. “I made coffee. Sorry for last night, you must be sick of me now and all my pathetic rambling.”  
“No, of course not,” Kurt said, “You looked like you needed an ear, I’m glad I was there to help.”  
“It’s rather strange that it was you though,” Blaine said after a while, “I mean I barely know you,” he chuckled, “Not that that is important, I just think it’s strange.”  
“Well I liked it,” Kurt smiled, “I mean, not the awful thing that happened to you but the chatting. We should hang out some more. It gets lonely in New York at the best of times and Rachel, my roommate can be quite annoying in large doses.”  
“Yeah, that’ll be good Kurt, I’d like that,” Blaine’s smile was almost mega watt and definitely infectious.   
“I suppose I better get up properly,” Blaine said after a while, “Lots to do today.”  
“Oh of course,” Kurt said as he got up, still dressed only in his boxers. He followed Blaine’s gaze and laughed. “Oops,” he chuckled, “I don’t remember stripping so easily! Where’s my….”  
“Here,” Blaine hastily gave Kurt his suit which he took in the bathroom to change into. Kurt blushed but as soon as he was in the bathroom Blaine gulped and tried to steady his raging heartbeat.   
As soon as Kurt was out of the bathroom and coffee finished, Kurt was suddenly on his way, when sudden panic filled Blaine’s stomach with butterflies.   
“Wait Kurt,” Blaine said, Kurt already by the door but as Kurt turned slowly Blaine realised this could be a defining moment after all and decided to take it.  
“What are you really doing this week?”  
“Err, I don’t know, working I guess?”  
“I mean, last night we were joking about a holiday and you were up for it, saying you could get cover. But that was when we were wasted wasn’t it? You know, don’t worry…” Blaine looked down, so embarrassed.  
“No, I remember now, I mean I was feeling a bit spontaneous last night but I could get the time off, why? Did you really want a holiday?”   
“Well I kinda have one booked,” he shrugged, “My honeymoon.”  
“Oh,” Kurt simply said.  
“I mean I know it would be awkward as hell but we can…”  
“It would be great to have a holiday…” Kurt said, thinking about his last vacation over a year ago and with his family.  
“Don’t feel any pressure though Kurt, I mean you hardly know me and it would be awkward and… you know, don’t worry,” Blaine said, waving his hand in the air, “It was a silly idea.”  
“No, don’t worry Blaine. I think it would be a good idea, get your mind off Liam and what an idiot he was. Where is the honeymoon by the way?”  
“Egypt.”  
“Egypt?!” Kurt exclaimed, “I’ve always wanted to go there.”  
“I mean it’s not the most romantic of places, I never really understood why Liam wanted to go there.” Blaine shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well that’s perfect for us then,” Kurt smiled. “I hope you don’t mind me going along Blaine, I mean if you want to go alone or with a better friend…”  
“Are you kidding?” Blaine scoffed, “I could never go alone on my own honeymoon and I don’t really want to see any of our friends really. They all knew Liam and would probably choose him over me any day. I don’t want to be constantly reminded of what happened yesterday either. I want to forget and enjoy myself for once.”  
“Exactly! Well we can definitely do that.” Kurt’s grin grew then faded. “I can’t really help out money wise though Blaine, I mean I could pay for things while I was out there but…”  
“Oh no that’s all taken care of, it was a wedding present from Liam’s parents and the tickets are all in my name.”  
“Even better! Well I better head out and get sorted.”  
“Yeah the plane is at 5, so we only have a few hours before we have to leave. My mum was going to take me and Liam to the airport so I guess she’ll take us.”  
“Great, I’ll introduce myself properly to her on the way out then,” Kurt said chuckling.  
And introduce himself he did. He managed to get halfway down the stairs when he tripped on his trouser leg and fell, landing on his side and yelping in pain.  
“Oh my!” Blaine’s mum rushed to the bottom of the stairs, her face awash with concern.  
“Kurt, are you ok?”  
“Yes, just bruised I think and very embarrassed,” he said, burying his face in his hands when he had recovered himself enough to sit on a stair. Blaine appeared at the top of the stairs and upon seeing Kurt he rushed to his side.  
“Are you ok?”   
“Yeah, just properly introducing myself to your mum.” He smiled.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you Kurt but maybe next time it should be less dramatic,” she said, winking.  
“Kurt’s coming to Egypt too mum is that ok?”  
She raised an eyebrow in question to Blaine but then smiled at them both. “That’s fine Blaine; it’ll be good for you to get away. I’ve already rung Liam’s parents to explain that you’re still going and under the circumstances they completely understand why you would like to get away. They’re very embarrassed.”  
“Good,” Blaine said bitterly then realising Kurt was still here. “Hey you better get your stuff sorted.”  
“Oh yeah,” Kurt rushed up, broken out of his reverie. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours. Thanks Blaine.” As he walked to the door, Blaine followed him, clearly anxious to say something but not sure where to start. As Kurt turned he looked at Blaine carefully and gave such a warm smile that Blaine’s worries instantly left him.  
“See you soon then Blaine,” Kurt said, rubbing his arm gently and then he was gone. But not for long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings apply here. M/M

Kurt met Blaine at his house a few hours later and in no time they were driving to the airport. Blaine’s mum engaged Kurt in polite conversation during the drive and not once did she appear awkward. Blaine found it interesting that she seemed much more at ease with Kurt than she had with Liam and Kurt seemed to fit easily.   
They said goodbye to her at the airport. She whispered to Blaine asking him to make sure he enjoyed himself and giving him an extra squeeze. They checked their luggage soon after and Blaine felt himself visibly relax in the comfy chair in the waiting lounge. As soon as he felt his eyes drift slightly with sleep he was stirred awake with a nudge from Kurt, who looked worried and pointed at the airport automatic doors in the entrance way.  
A tall blonde guy appeared to be rapidly approaching Blaine with determination and anger and Blaine got up bracing himself for an argument.  
“Liam?”   
“Blaine, what are you doing here?” He looked incredulously at Blaine, then Kurt, annoyance causing his eyes to nearly bulge. “And who’s this?”  
“This is Kurt and we’re going on what was supposed to be our honeymoon,” Blaine said bitterly.  
“So this is how quickly you got over me?”  
“No Liam, Kurt’s a friend, which I could really use at the moment, seeing as I was jilted at the altar,” Blaine practically spat out the last statement, clear annoyance on his face.   
Liam sighed, almost defeated. “I’m sorry Blaine, I just panicked.” He sat down on the seat behind him and Kurt indicated to Blaine that he was going to fetch a coffee, to leave them in peace.  
“What do you mean ‘you just panicked’?!” Blaine said, as he sat a few seats away from Liam. “You left me, you decided you wanted nothing to do with me on what was supposed to be a new beginning for us and you couldn’t even face me, you had to leave a note?” Blaine almost laughed.  
“I’m sorry Blaine,” Liam rested in face in his hands, “I just couldn’t picture us still happy in years to come, I couldn’t picture you in my life for eternity.”  
“Oh wow…” Blaine felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. All those years and now this.   
“I know I’ve been consumed with work lately and it dawned on me a few days ago that I didn’t mind working all the hours. It didn’t matter that we never saw each other, it didn’t bother me ‘cause that feeling of power at the office was worth it. I love my job Blaine and I knew when I woke up yesterday morning that I didn’t love you enough.”  
Blaine’s face crumpled slightly upon hearing this but he didn’t cry. If he was honest with himself he had known this all along and it didn’t really bother him but he should have reached this conclusion first.   
He felt his gaze wander to look across the airport terminal as Kurt approached carrying two coffees and smiling shyly, clearly not sure if he would be interrupting their conversation if he came back. Blaine stood and smiled, reaching out for his coffee and thanking Kurt.  
“I think you should leave now Liam,” he said clearly, “There’s nothing else you need to really say, I understand.”  
Liam stood and stared at Blaine. “Where has this come from Blaine? Don’t you care?”  
“I did Liam but now I find I don’t and it bothers me but I think I need this break after all.”  
“Okay,” Liam simply said, not knowing what to add to make things easier. “Well, take care Blaine, I never meant to hurt you, you know.”  
“I know, but you did.”   
Liam just left and Blaine sat, nursing his warm coffee between his cold hands. Kurt sat next to him, not saying a word but he didn’t have to. He knew Blaine would need time and a friend but just now he needed silence more.

xXx

Their flight was easy. They watched movies, dozed, ate the plastic feeling food and chatted. Blaine found out more about Kurt’s history – his love of Broadway, singing and hair. Kurt discovered where Blaine sang, his history with the Warblers and all things musical. It was easy to talk to Kurt and Blaine discovered that he didn’t need to talk about Liam, that someone would take him, without all the baggage of a fiancé. Blaine was his own person and he felt free.  
When they arrived in Cairo it was nearly 11 o’clock in the morning but it felt like the middle of the night to their New York brains so they decided to go straight to the hotel to sleep for a few hours. Taking the transfer car that Blaine had booked for himself and Liam they arrived at their hotel soon after. As Egyptian law didn’t recognise homosexual marriage and it was an arrestable offence, Blaine and Liam had booked two double rooms with the intention of sneaking in late at night to ‘consummate’ their marriage and this proved very convenient now as Kurt and Blaine arrived. They simply agreed to meet later for a late lunch and slept for a few hours.   
Kurt woke first and knocked timidly on Blaine’s door and hearing a loud ‘come in’, he entered to the sight of Blaine, his lower half covered by a towel and drips of water cascading down his toned olive-skinned chest. Kurt gaped.  
“Sorry, was going to wake you in a moment, thought I’d have a shower. Did you sleep well?” Blaine said, oblivious to Kurt’s dumb-founded expression.   
“Uh, I mean… yes, that sounds good….”  
Blaine looked up in confusion to see Kurt’s wandering eyes and he laughed.  
“I’ll just get dressed and we can go.”  
“Oh yes, ok, I’ll meet you downstairs,” Kurt turned to accidentally walk into the doorframe then he tried again, managing to exit properly and went downstairs. Blaine chuckled behind him.  
As Blaine came down the stairs, Kurt looked up, having gathered his wits while he waited, to find Blaine dressed in cord shorts and a tight polo shirt emphasising the chest he had so easily admired earlier. Kurt felt done for.  
“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting,” Blaine said, “You sleep well?”  
“Yes,” Kurt said, mentally shaking his head, “Yeah, thanks. You?”  
“Not too bad, didn’t want to sleep too long as I won’t sleep tonight. We don’t have anything booked until the restaurant this evening so we can just walk around if you like?”  
“Yeah sounds good, have you booked many activities while you’re here?”  
“A few,” Blaine replied, “A restaurant tonight and a few touristy things to do tomorrow but we deliberately left it open for the rest of the holiday. We didn’t want to be too restricted. Is that ok?”  
“Oh of course Blaine, I’m just glad I’m here and along for the ride,” Kurt said, a wide smile over his face. Blaine returned the smile.  
“I’m glad.”  
As they walked they both noticed the difference between Cairo and New York but the similarities were also quite striking. It was a busy day and cars and people littered the streets. There was quite a contrast between the rich and poor here – expensive cars could be found, poorer kids desperate to clean them to receive money as well as men and women bustling around trying to get to the shops and places of work. Blaine and Kurt hardly spoke as they were bustled along with everyone else, some kids begging them for items from America or money. Blaine suddenly found Kurt’s hand tucked into his as the crowd dragged them places they didn’t know and Blaine clung on tightly.  
They found a small café and decided to try the famous coffee here. They both liked their coffee back home, knowing their favourites depending on their mood but here the coffee nearly took their heads off. Both their eyes were wide as they sipped and laughing ensued.  
“Wow!” Kurt said, his pupils suddenly narrowed, “I think we’ll be up all night now!”  
“It does have quite a distinctive taste doesn’t it?” Blaine said, looking curiously at his cup. It was more bitter than they were used to so Kurt and Blaine added copious amounts of sugar to make up for it.   
“Thanks for letting me tag along Blaine,” Kurt suddenly said in a quiet moment, “I think I really needed a holiday.”  
“Are you kidding me?” Blaine laughed, “Thank you, Kurt. I couldn’t bear the thought of suffering through my honeymoon alone and I think you’ll be the perfect friend to enjoy it all with.”  
“We’re friends?” Kurt asked shyly.   
“I think we’re pretty good friends now Kurt, don’t you?” Blaine asked quietly.  
“Yes, I think so too.”  
They soon found themselves walking to the older more historic side of Cairo and they saw the famous Al-Azhar Park with its archways and trees. It was a stark contrast to the busyness of the streets of Cairo and although it was clearly a popular park amongst the tourists it was relatively quiet. Blaine and Kurt paid the entrance fee and soon found themselves walking along the white paths around the Main Spaine area. It looked so pristine and clean that Kurt gasped and smiled at the perfection. A while later they looked at the famous Sunken Garden with its water feature and they walked to the telescope overlooking the city.   
“It’s beautiful,” Kurt whispered, as he looked out over the city as the sun was setting and Blaine smiled, glad he had brought Kurt along, someone who would really enjoy it all. He couldn’t help compare him to Liam who would come along on the trips Blaine had planned but who would be so constantly worried about the office and what he had left behind in New York, he wouldn’t relax. Blaine shook his head to rid himself of the image of Liam and grabbed Kurt’s waist so he could see the view that he was missing of Cairo. Kurt almost yelped at the sudden close proximity but smiled as he calmed his beating heart and looked out over the beauty ahead of him. He could get used to this.

xXx

Blaine and Liam had booked a table at the Lakeside Restaurant at the park so after visiting the craft shop and buying a few pieces for family, Kurt and Blaine found themselves watching the sun finally set over the lake and await their food. Kurt sighed.  
“I can’t believe I’m here,” Kurt said, “I mean I loved Egypt as a kid, I was obsessed with mummies and pharaohs and I just can’t believe I’m actually here. And on a whim, a drunken question and I’m here.” Kurt laughed.  
“I’m glad you’re here Kurt.” Blaine laughed too.   
They ordered the Lakeside combo to share as an appetiser and Kurt licked his fingers as he finished his chicken wings, taking slightly too long to lick over one finger and murmuring in pleasure when he tasted the sauce they used to marinate the chicken. Blaine visibly swallowed. What was he doing, he thought as he watched Kurt then decidedly looked at his plate. He was here on his honeymoon with a different guy and already he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He had thought Kurt was attractive as soon as he had met him, he wasn’t blind, but he had been jilted at the altar less than 48 hours ago and he barely knew Kurt. He was behaving like a horny teenager and he needed to pull himself together, he decided.  
Kurt carried on eating as they received their main courses: Kurt enjoyed the chicken so much he had chosen the chicken Fattah and Blaine the Mouza with Fattah, determined to try real Egyptian cuisine while he was here. Kurt kept making obscene noises as he ate and Blaine couldn’t take it any longer.  
“I wish you’d stop doing that,” Blaine said, shaking his head and gulping again.  
“What?” Kurt said innocently, “What am I doing?”   
“Making the noises…” Blaine said embarrassed.  
Kurt blushed. “Sorry, this just tastes really good… I didn’t know I was doing it.”  
Kurt ate in silence, his expression the only indication that he enjoyed the food. Blaine sighed and chuckled loudly, feeling defeated.  
“Oh I give up,” he said, still laughing, “Make all the noises you like, it’s clearly written on your face anyway.”  
Kurt laughed too and continued the noises, now joking, deliberately trying to make Blaine blush, until someone looked in their direction and they calmed down.  
After a while Kurt looked seriously at Blaine, a question clearly on the tip of his tongue but he shook his head.  
“What is it?” Blaine asked, “I’ve said before, everything is clearly written on your face. What were you going to say?”  
“Nothing, don’t worry.”  
“Kurt,” Blaine warned, “I don’t know you very well but you can say anything. I think we’ve passed the awkward stage of a friendship now.” His eyes twinkled.  
“Oh it’s nothing. Too personal, don’t worry.”  
“Just say it.” Kurt only looked carefully at Blaine trying to judge the situation.   
“I was just going to ask why you were so horny but that’s way too personal for someone that’s only just met you to ask or to know, so really don’t answer.” Kurt blushed, almost surprised he had the courage to even tell him that much. Blaine gaped at Kurt, then laughed.  
“I can’t believe you asked that,” Blaine full on chuckled now, “I think we’re going to be great friends Kurt, if you already think you can ask me that.”  
“Oh see, that’s why I didn’t want to ask, forget I said anything,” Kurt fiercely blushed and looked at his food, trying to start eating again.  
“I’m joking Kurt, look at me,” Blaine said as Kurt’s eyes locked with his, “The reason I’m so horny is because it’s been a while.”  
“But I thought you were with Liam?” Kurt asked without thinking and he didn’t have time to take it back before Blaine responded.  
“Yes but he was so busy, it has to be at least three months since we’ve done anything ‘south of the equator’ shall we say.” Blaine looked embarrassed and decided to eat his Fattah.   
“And you stayed with him?” Kurt joked, smiling warmly to take the edge off.  
“Stupidly yes,” Blaine smiled.  
“You’ve no reason to be embarrassed Blaine, it’s been way longer for me,” Kurt said sadly, his time to continue eating and looking away out at the lake ahead of them.  
“Why? I mean have you seen you?” Blaine asked incredulously.  
Kurt laughed. “Well only in the mirror, but no, apart from my ex I haven’t slept with anyone else and we broke up over six months ago.”  
“Six months?” Blaine asked incredulously, “That’s rough.”  
“Tell me about it,” and they both laughed.  
“Seriously, I can’t believe you have met no one since. I mean you’re gorgeous Kurt.”  
Kurt blushed but looked pleased as Blaine smiled warmly at him.   
“Well Liam was pretty stupid if he could have been tapping that,” he said, indicating Blaine, “For all this time.”   
Blaine roared with laughter, causing many people to look at them questioningly.  
“I can’t really get away with that phrase can I?” Kurt said smiling.  
“Not really, no,” Blaine said still laughing.  
They finished their dinner with chocolate cake and strong coffee, discussing plans for tomorrow and all the places that Kurt had wanted to visit when he was a kid. They found themselves walking to the hotel and awkwardly saying goodbye outside Blaine’s hotel room.  
“It’s still quite early; do you fancy a night cap?” Blaine asked, indicating his room.   
“Yeah ok, sounds good.”  
As soon as Kurt closed the door behind him, he was gently pushed against the door and kissed hard on the lips, his breath leaving through his nose sharply.  
“I’ve wanted to do that all evening,” Blaine gasped as he continued to kiss Kurt quickly, with small kisses.  
“All evening?” Kurt asked, between gasps, “Why did you wait so long?”  
“Well you know, rules and things…” Blaine started kissing his way down Kurt’s jaw and neck and finding a sweet spot underneath his ear, he sucked at it, making Kurt mewl in pleasure.  
“You’re so sexy Kurt, the noises you were making at dinner, so sexy…”  
“Stop talking…” Kurt said, as he confidently placed his hands around Blaine’s face to force his eyes to look at Kurt and he kissed him sweetly and gently. Kurt licked slowly at Blaine’s lower lip and took it between his teeth as Blaine sighed in pleasure, opening his lips to allow Kurt’s tongue to swirl with his own. They kissed for several minutes, basking in the intimacy and love shown there. It was like the purest kind of torture, slow intimacy and passion and Blaine realised he had never known this with Liam, even after several years together. He had known Kurt for two days but already he had never known such pleasure.  
Blaine led them towards the bed where he took Kurt’s shirt off and started to stroke his neck affectionately. Kurt smiled and leaned into the touch then took Blaine’s shirt off. Pants were removed and they crawled under the covers, clad only in boxers. It was almost comical how quickly lips were attacked and hands started to rove over backs, dipping ever lower. Facing each other, lying on their sides they soon found they could feel their arousal between them and Kurt gasped in need, it had been too long.  
“Oh god… that’s so good,” he breathed in Blaine’s ear, sucking at the spot just below and eliciting a growl of want from Blaine, who then rocked ever closer to Kurt.   
“Fuck Kurt, that’s it, just there,” and he continued to rock, desperate for friction and just to feel. Kurt suddenly sat up, kneeling in front of Blaine who was then pulled closer to him and copied his pose. Blaine continued to stroke lower on Kurt’s back, dipping his finger into the dimples he found at his lower back and Kurt keened, arching his back and letting out an animalistic growl and exposing his neck, which Blaine took his lips to, covering it in wet open mouthed kisses.   
“You need to be quieter Kurt,” Blaine whispered into his skin, “They can’t hear us here.”  
Kurt started to bite his lip in an attempt to keep quiet and Blaine felt himself get impossibly harder at the expression of pure want on Kurt’s face.  
“God, Kurt… fuck me, please…”  
Kurt scrambled off the bed to his hand luggage bag and got out lube and a condom, winking at Blaine cutely in the half light of the room. Blaine felt suddenly cold without Kurt next to him, missed the warmth and feel of his body and could almost feel a whine escape his lips at the time it was taking for Kurt to open the bottle of lube.   
Kurt chuckled, “Patience…”   
Blaine tugged Kurt’s hand, pulling him on top of him and Blaine lay back, feeling Kurt on top, his hardness pressed to his thigh.   
“God I need you Kurt, I can’t get enough…” Kurt lowered himself onto Blaine and kissed him passionately, Blaine holding onto Kurt’s back, desperate to cling to him, take him, pull him closer.  
Kurt’s hands travelled lower, ever lower, circling his hip bones gently, rubbing his inner thighs and causing moans and whimpers to escape Blaine’s mouth, though their lips were still together, moving slowly, exploring. He rutted against Blaine and moved his hand lower, circling his hole until Blaine begged and one finger was inserted, then more, until Blaine kept keening in pleasure, desperate for more.  
“Kurt, fuck me please, fuck me…” he whined and as Kurt slicked himself up with lube and put on the condom Blaine moved so he was facing Kurt and his legs were wrapped around him. He sat on Kurt quickly and as he felt the burn, his back arched and Kurt nearly screamed in pleasure.  
“Fuck! You’re so tight Blaine, so fucking tight!”  
“I told you, it’s been a while,” Blaine chuckled and waited for the burn to subside. He slowly lifted his weight off Kurt, then slowly, tantalisingly slowly, lowered himself onto Kurt and Kurt could only drop his head backwards, silently opening his mouth in pleasure. Blaine took his neck and nibbled slowly as he continued to rise and fall on Kurt. Kurt started to match his thrusts and Blaine started whimpering, noises steadily getting louder until he realised someone would be able to hear and he bit his lip in an attempt to remain quiet.   
“Oh Kurt, fuck you feel so good… so good…” and he could feel the tightening in his stomach, the warmth flooding his chest and he clung closer to Kurt, continuing to rise and fall.   
“Oh god… I’m close, it’s too good… fuck me, make me feel it…”  
Kurt didn’t need telling twice and his thrusts became deeper, higher, harder.  
“Fuck Blaine, that’s so… ohhh god…” And Kurt came inside him, keening and arching his back in a final thrust. Seeing Kurt let go, exposing himself to Blaine made him come harder than he had in an extremely long time and shoots of come landed between them on their stomachs.   
They breathed hard for a while, looking at each other’s blissed out face as they came down and a chuckle was heard between them as Kurt slipped out of Blaine and rolled off the bed to clean them up with a cloth from the bathroom.   
“So good…” Blaine mumbled as he rolled under the covers, ignoring the drying come on his stomach and already closing his eyes with a dopey smile on his face.  
“Urgh, Blaine,” Kurt said, laughing as he came out with a cloth, “Clean up first.”  
“Too good, so good Kurt.” Kurt cleaned them up quickly and lay next to Blaine on the bed, before setting an alarm for a few hours so he could slip into his own bedroom before hotel staff found them. He was just dozing off, facing away from Blaine, who he believed was already asleep, when he felt an arm cover his torso and a warm chest touch his back.  
“Why are you over here?” Blaine whispered sleepily, near his ear. Kurt could feel only warmth surrounding his legs and back.  
“Just sleeping…” Kurt mumbled.  
“Night Kurt,” Blaine whispered, still tucked around Kurt and he sighed close to his ear, “So good…”  
Kurt smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt muffled his alarm as it went off and extricated his limbs from Blaine to return to his room before the sun rose. Checking no one was in the corridor he went to his own room next door and soon dozed off.   
As Blaine awoke a few hours later, ready for breakfast and noticing the cool side of the bed, he suddenly remembered the night before, the body, the warmth, the passion. God he had never wanted someone as much as he did Kurt in that moment and he suddenly felt embarrassed that he had shown his true colours so quickly. He had never slept with someone so close to meeting them. Although he had met Liam at a bar and kissing had ensued, nothing further had happened for weeks after, yet here he was in a foreign country, throwing all caution to the wind and baring all to someone he hardly knew.  
He had needed that night more than he ever thought possible. He needed to feel again, and it was only in the cool light of day that he realised. He needed to know he was alive and relevant again, that he could make an impact on someone’s life, that he could touch and be touched.   
Thinking back to Kurt’s plaint and willing body, he hoped now that he had not over-stepped, that it would not be awkward between them; they still had a week of a vacation after all. He had thought Kurt needed it too, he had seemed more than willing but maybe they didn’t want the same things and there would be this awkward conversation in the hotel lobby when they met again for breakfast. Blaine decided as he showered and dressed that he wouldn’t mention last night to Kurt, almost pretend it had never happened or at least that it wasn’t a big deal. That’s what he was going to do.   
Kurt only had big smiles when he saw Blaine descend the stairs, reminiscent of the day before as they went to walk around Cairo. Kurt had never imagined then that the day would turn out like it did and he was glad he had taken the chance and vacationed with Blaine.  
They ate breakfast in the hotel restaurant and fell into pleasant chatter about how they slept and the weather. Blaine explained their plans for the day that he had booked with Liam, times of the coach and all the details and it never occurred to him, in a place where such talk would be inappropriate, that Blaine was being deliberately coy. Kurt just assumed it wasn’t the time or the place, so he enjoyed the day as it unfolded.  
The coach picked them up from the hotel and a few other tourists staying at the same hotel boarded too. They picked up other tourists from different hotels and stations and headed on their way to Giza. Kurt couldn’t help but jiggle in his window seat as they were on their way and Blaine looked over and laughed.  
“You’re such a kid!” he said.  
“Hey, I’ve looked forward to this since I was a kid, don’t mock me…” Kurt pouted.  
Blaine chuckled and nudged Kurt in the ribs playfully. “Only teasing, I think it’s adorable.”  
“Adorable, huh? Well in that case…” Kurt gave a playful smile, then continued to bounce in his seat.   
They arrived as a convoy of coaches, easily protected by local police and got out of the stuffy coach to see the three pyramids ahead. The sky was blue, clouds nowhere to be seen and golden sand surrounded them. Blaine and Kurt could see the biggest pyramid in the middle surrounded by the two smaller pyramids and a little row of pyramids in front. To avoid the queues of the tours ahead of them, Blaine took loads of shots with Kurt jumping in the air, legs wide so it looked like the biggest pyramid was underneath him, then Kurt took a shot where it looked like Blaine was pinching his fingers together under a small pyramid. Even though all the tourists were taking similar shots, Blaine and Kurt felt giggly as they snapped photos and nothing could dampen the grins stretching their faces.   
Going through the entrance of the Grand Pyramid Blaine chuckled in delight and kept nudging Kurt. The outer stones were cut away to reveal more stones in a circular pattern and a tiny passageway was exposed under a triangular archway.   
“Look we’re going through Diagon Alley!” he said as Kurt only looked around him in awe.  
“This is the Robber’s Passage sir,” a tour guide suddenly said behind them as they entered the pyramid fully. “It was dug by workmen about 1200 years ago.”  
They walked along the descending passage following the tour guide and the tourists eagerly taking photographs and pointing. Kurt just walked around open mouthed and Blaine found himself watching Kurt’s wonder-filled face rather than the interior of the passageways around him. They got to the lower chamber which the guide said may have been the original intended burial chamber and they found themselves at the square hole in the roof which they climbed to visit the ascending passage. They saw the Queen’s chamber and followed the Grand Gallery along to the King’s chamber. The Grand Gallery itself was magnificent as the line carried on, walls high on either side and lights leading the way. Kurt hardly noticed anything else as he walked and Blaine slipped his hand into his as the crowd jostled them closer together.   
A rough rectangular sarcophagus could be seen in the King’s chamber but it looked so out of place amongst Kurt’s pictures of golden coffins at home that he could only brush his fingers along it slowly in awe.   
As they left, hands now apart in the glaring sun, they headed to the other pyramids and the Sphinx nearby. It greeted them as they approached and Blaine giggled and pointed at the misshapen nose.  
“Look what that magic carpet caused in Aladdin!” He said and Kurt laughed.  
“Well what would you do if you saw a magic carpet in the sky while you were carving at quite a height?” Kurt laughed too.   
They had a cold drink by the pyramids at a nearby stool and relaxed in their shorts and sandals. Kurt liberally applied more sunscreen, determined not to burn and Blaine smiled.   
“Is all of that really necessary?”  
“Yes,” Kurt said indignantly, “I burn very easily.”  
“Okay, okay,” Blaine held his hands up in surrender.  
“It’s okay for some, those that turn a lovely golden brown but I need to maintain this porcelain skin.”  
“Yes you do,” Blaine nodded with mock solemnity and suddenly he ran off, sand kicked behind him as Kurt got to his feet and shouted “Blaine!” but had no reply.  
Kurt stayed where he was until Blaine walked back, sweat dripping down his face but with such a look of achievement and satisfaction that Kurt could only laugh.  
“Where did you go?”  
“To get my little porcelain bird, this,” he said, as he handed him what looked to be a tea towel with black and white checks.  
“Oh no, no no,” Kurt said, “I’m not wearing that!”  
“But all the natives wear them, it’s the cool thing to do and you won’t burn,” Blaine laughed as he mopped his brow on his wrist. “Gosh its boiling. If you’re not going to wear it, I will.” He grabbed it from Kurt’s hand and started to tie it to his head.  
“No, no, I’ll wear it, it would be rude after you bought it for me,” Kurt winked and laughed, tying it to his head neatly.  
They joined the group of people trying to get on a camel and Blaine quickly paid to get his own.  
“I’m not getting on that thing!” Kurt exclaimed as Blaine laughed from up high.  
“Why not? It’s great fun, although slightly uncomfortable,” Blaine adjusted his shorts and pulled a face.  
Kurt chuckled. “I’ll just follow you around and take pictures.” And he did, the camel spitting when Kurt got too close, much to the amusement of Blaine.  
“You chose this camel deliberately didn’t you?” Kurt said, looking warily at the animal in front of him. Blaine only laughed and patted the camel’s head.   
They went to the smallest of the three pyramids that had belonged to Menkaure. They found out from a tour guide all about the Pharaoh who had tried to defy the oracle he received, limiting him to six more years of life, by wandering amazing places and living only at night, lighting candles in special places.   
“I think I would like to defy fate,” Blaine whispered near Kurt as they wandered the pyramid, following the guide and the tourists.   
“Why?” Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow.  
“I don’t want to become a walking cliché, a sad lonely man jilted at the altar. I want to be more.”  
Kurt smiled in understanding. “You can be whoever you want to be Blaine.”

xXx

After they had finished touring the three pyramids, seen the cemeteries and the Sphinx and bought touristy gifts, Blaine suggested they eat an early dinner as they had reservations for a show nearby at 7.30. Blaine was coy about what it was, insisting to Kurt that it was a surprise and although Kurt pleaded, Blaine refused to give in. Their dinner was very pleasant, an Oriental restaurant called Barry’s nearby and the view was stunning. Large chandeliers on different levels hung from the ceiling and they were able to snag a table outside, the view of the pyramids exquisite. The plush seats that were covered with beige silk were so comfortable, Kurt found himself leaning back and sighing.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever had such a good day,” he sighed as he closed his eyes, only to open them again soon after to see the pyramids as they ordered drinks.   
“Just wait until later,” Blaine teased, “The show’s supposed to be fantastic and it was the only thing that Liam particularly asked me to book. Apparently someone at his office went last year and recommended it.”  
Kurt looked carefully at Blaine as he casually mentioned Liam, searching for any hint of discomfort or hurt in mentioning his fiancé.   
“You don’t seem that upset when you mention Liam, is that a conscious decision,” Kurt asked quietly, almost sinking in on himself in the hope he didn’t offend.  
Blaine looked up quickly at Kurt’s question but seeing Kurt’s worried expression he softened. “No I don’t think so. I just don’t feel much about it all to be honest. I’m more embarrassed that I didn’t pick up on it earlier. I don’t want to see our friends, anyone that knows us because I don’t want their pity. I guess I’m hurt that he did it but I think I know deep down that it was the right decision.”  
“You didn’t love him?” Kurt asked, lip worried under his teeth.  
“Oh yes, I definitely loved him, just want to forget.”  
“Ok,” Kurt said simply, looking out at the pyramids again.  
There was an uncomfortable silence after a waitress took their orders and Kurt continued to look out at the sand around them. Blaine had wanted to forget his wedding but now felt slightly annoyed that he had been forced to deal with it all. Last night had been an attempt to become detached, enjoy life for what it was but Kurt was here and now, not been and gone and he couldn’t gloss over what had happened like he hoped.   
“Will you help me forget?” Blaine asked suddenly and Kurt looked his way. Blaine was imploring with his eyes, desperate for something and Kurt could only smile slightly, although it didn’t meet his eyes.   
“Yes, I can help you forget Blaine,” Kurt said and they ate their meals, occasionally talking about Egypt and what they wanted to do with their time here.

xXx

After their meal they wandered to the show that Blaine had booked and took their seats, a comfortable view of the now dark pyramids with screens underneath.   
“What is this?” Kurt asked as the showroom darkened in preparation, watching Blaine’s face light up in anticipation. He only asked him to wait and see and winked.  
The show started with the pyramids changing colours as light was reflected onto them. They seemed to glow and come alive and Kurt’s mouth gaped as the screen underneath started to explain the construction of the pyramids and the Sphinx. As the hour unfolded, the show narrated the history of the great kings; their secrets, legends and secrets of ancient history and Kurt found Blaine’s hand in the darkness and squeezed his thanks.  
Blaine looked over at Kurt as he watched, apparently completely oblivious to Blaine beside him, as a myriad of emotions flickered over his face. Blaine smiled in adoration as he watched Kurt and his heart almost swooped with the knowledge that he could fall for this guy. He suddenly felt foolish that he had let his horny desperation take him over last night and although it was great, he knew he had rushed things. Part of him wanted to take it back, wanted to explain to Kurt but he couldn’t think of a way to start, didn’t know what to say. If this had happened under normal circumstances he would take things slowly, take the future into account but now he felt like Menkaure – determined to avoid the oracle and defy fate. He wanted but felt constrained by the past, by Liam who he should mourn the loss of much more than he was doing. He just felt desperate to feel again.   
After the show Kurt couldn’t stop talking, barely noticing Blaine’s reticence and silence. Kurt rambled on about all he had found out, his favourite parts and Blaine could only nod in agreement and smile affectionately.   
They found a bar frequented by tourists and decided to get a drink. They luckily spotted a corner area to sit in which dulled the loud noise that surrounded them and settled quickly, Kurt still smiling with memories.   
“Did you like the show?” Kurt asked suddenly aware that he hadn’t stopped talking.  
“Yeah it was great, exactly what I hoped.”  
“Was that a good thing?” Kurt asked.  
“I don’t know really. I expected it to be good; Liam would only book the best events.”  
“I see.” Kurt sighed, looking almost desperate to avoid this discussion.  
“Look Blaine, is there something you want to say? I mean I don’t mean to push, but you’re clearly not happy and maybe we should just put it out there, lay it on the line and all the other cliché phrases. Do you regret last night? We don’t have to repeat it, I completely get that you’re not over Liam and…” As he rambled Blaine simply placed his hand over Kurt’s in the darkness of the bar and smiled, stilling Kurt’s worried expression and his rambling stopped.  
“Stop Kurt. I don’t regret last night, I do think I was a horny idiot but I wanted last night to happen.” He sat back in his chair, distancing himself from Kurt so he could explain. “Do you ever just yearn to feel, to feel alive? I suppose I needed to feel something and the wedding or lack of,” he said bitterly, “Left me feeling stupid and naïve and I needed someone to remind me that I was wanted and needed too. I’m sorry if you regret it, I really am…”  
“No, I don’t Blaine,” Kurt said fiercely, “I just don’t want it to be awkward.”  
“I don’t either, so we’ll just enjoy the vacation for what it is, a way to relax and forget. Sound good?”  
“Yeah,” Kurt smiled, “It does.”


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine smiled with a blush as he said goodnight to Kurt at the door to his bedroom, clearly embarrassed and Kurt just waved with a smile, determined to be casual, not giving anything away. As Kurt closed his door behind him and fell back, leaning his weight on the warm wood behind him, closing his eyes for a moment, a sudden knock sounded by his ear. He opened it to find Blaine, shoulders by his ears, sheepish grin gracing his face.  
“Sorry you left this here last night,” said Blaine, whilst handing him his shirt, a blush creeping his face.   
“Oh yeah,” Kurt’s cheeks tried to match the colour of Blaine’s face and succeeded. He almost sunk in on himself as he went to close the door, Blaine holding it open casually.   
“I thought we could just have a casual morning around Cairo before our plane to Luxor, is that ok?” Blaine said.  
“Oh yeah, sounds nice, no rush in the morning then?”  
“No I’ll meet you at 9 for breakfast?”  
“Yeah sounds good, sleep well,” Kurt said, smiling pleasantly.  
“Night Kurt,” Blaine said smiling then his lips pressed tightly together and he walked away to his own room.

xXx

Breakfast eaten, coffees drunk, Blaine and Kurt found themselves wandering around Cairo with no real plan before their flight mid-afternoon but soon decided to go to the Egyptian museum there, much to Kurt’s excitement.  
Seeing the red brick building and climbing to the balcony was exciting enough as they looked below to see the pharaoh statues, proud and strong ahead, with smaller statues lining the sides by the pillars. Kurt almost gasped but held it in check as he looked at Blaine, who only laughed.  
“I can’t believe how excited you are,” he said, “I mean I find it adorable but anyone would think it was your honeymoon that had been planned. This seems to be your ideal trip.”  
“You didn’t want to come here?” Kurt asked quietly, not sure how to take the comment.  
“Oh yeah I suppose so, but it was Liam’s idea, I would probably have preferred somewhere like Paris or Venice; somewhere more romantic.”  
“But seeing how it turned out, aren’t you glad you’re here instead?” Kurt asked kindly. Blaine looked at Kurt sideways from where he was standing next to him and thought about what he was saying. Although he was right, a romantic holiday would have been awkward, he couldn’t help but begrudge the fact that he was supposedly enjoying a holiday that Liam had wanted. Blaine only agreed with Kurt as they started to wander the rooms and alcoves of the museum, Kurt gasping and almost running towards certain objects in excitement. Even tourists were starting to look at Kurt with amusement.  
“I can’t believe this is here!” He exclaimed, as he ran to the famed King Tut sarcophagus. If he was allowed, Kurt would have stroked the gold majestic coffin and he stood with his mouth a silent ‘o’ of wonder, as Blaine smiled. The gold was so detailed, even to the tip of the feet area, that even Blaine was impressed.  
“Imagine spending that much money to ensure you lived on in luxury…” Blaine was saying, as Kurt wandered around the whole coffin, “It seems silly to believe that you can take what you have with you, it’s all dust really.”  
“Wow, you’re really joyful this morning,” Kurt said sarcastically with a wink, then he returned his gaze to the sarcophagus.   
“But don’t you think it’s silly?”  
“No worse than the belief in a god or devil, or a dwarf in the sky actually. All belief is silly when put next to reason and logic.”  
“So you don’t believe in anything?” Blaine asked.  
“No not really, not organised religion anyway but I know it does make a difference to some people and I’m not going to deny that. My friends prayed for my dad when he was seriously ill in hospital and I’ll never know if that helped or not, but the thought was there anyway.”  
“Why was he ill? He is ok now?”  
“Oh yeah, he had a heart attack a few years back and was in a coma but a serious healthy diet will keep him well.”  
Kurt continued to look at the wonders around him, amazed by all the gold masks and jewels and laughing at the Egyptian statues of slaves and Akhenaten who apparently had a pot belly. All the statues Kurt and Blaine saw of him, had little sunken bellies flopped over their cloth covering their nether regions. Kurt couldn’t help but giggle.  
The statue of the dwarf Seneb and his family was interesting, the couple atop their two children who were only a foot tall and the mummified dog and bodies were amazing to see.   
“Why would you mummify a dog?” Blaine asked incredulously.  
“If they wanted to take it with them to the afterlife it was mummified or buried with them.” Kurt answered as Blaine nodded.   
Kurt could never have his fill of this place but there was the necessity of getting back to finish packing and their flight to Luxor later. They left after Kurt seemed to buy the entire gift shop and returned to their hotel.  
They finished packing, got their transfer car to Cairo airport and checked in, so as they waited they had a light lunch before they boarded.  
“I take it you didn’t like Cairo?” Kurt asked after a comfortable silence. Blaine looked up in surprise then smiled.  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have been so hateful while I was there, it is amazing I just feel a bit pissy today.”  
“I get it, you’ve had a lot to deal with this last week. I’d be pretty pissy too.” Kurt smiled kindly.  
“I know, I just don’t want to be left with my thoughts, I find that I think too much.”  
“What about?” Kurt tried to sound casual as he continued eating his blueberry muffin.  
“Liam, his job, the wedding or lack of, what I’m going to do when I return. I thought I could use this week to forget, be in complete denial.” Blaine looked so small that Kurt could suddenly imagine him as a young child, not being allowed on a rollercoaster that he was really looking forward to going on.  
“Well what do you think about Liam? Do you hate him? Regret anything? Need closure?”  
“I think I have closure to be honest. I knew we weren’t right, he’s been distant for months but I put myself into looking for gigs at bars, excited about my music and I didn’t really miss him. I hung out with our friends, wrote songs during the day, enjoyed New York. I’d fill him in on my day when he asked and he’d tell me about his court cases and it never occurred to me that we were living separate lives, it just sort of worked for a while.”  
“Why did you want to marry him?” Kurt asked and Blaine paused for the longest time, so that Kurt suddenly felt he had to touch the newspaper someone had left on the sofa nearby, to anchor himself.  
“I guess I loved him, couldn’t see a reason to not marry him. He had never done anything wrong, we were in love once so I just assumed married life would just be calm and sensible.”  
Kurt smiled. “I really hope not, that sounds rather dull.”  
“I suppose it does really,” Blaine said sadly and Kurt felt like an idiot stepping his foot in it again.   
“When was your last relationship then?” Blaine looked at Kurt, hoping to turn the conversation onto something or someone else.  
“Six months ago, James, an accountant.”  
“Wow we both seem to have terribly boring exes.” Blaine laughed, “An accountant and a lawyer?” Kurt laughed.  
“Yeah he was anything but boring in the bedroom department though. I found him in bed with his accountant’s assistant and I discovered he was the bottom of a long list of recent conquests from the office. Don’t let anyone kid you that accountancy firms are dull,” Kurt laughed without humour and went back to his blueberry muffin.  
“Oh god Kurt, that’s tough, I’m sorry.”  
“Oh don’t be silly, I’ve had six months to get over that toad, life is for the living not for wasting my time.”  
“How long did you date?”  
“Or live together and get engaged?” Kurt smirked again, “Three years.”  
Blaine didn’t know what to say, conversation delving into awkward territory and Kurt didn’t seem to want to fill the silence straight away.  
It was only as they boarded their flight, listened to the air stewardess repeat her instructions in English and demonstrate the exits that Blaine turned to Kurt, words on his lips, that he realised he wanted Kurt to feel good, wanted him to know he was worth so much more.  
“You know you’re a pretty good fuck too right?” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear, after several minutes of silence. Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise and laughed so loudly, people looked at them and fun conversation reigned again between them.

xXx

They arrived in Luxor an hour later and got a transfer car to their new hotel at Luxor. They had discussed plans of trips they wanted to take for their last few days, as Kurt had collected information leaflets from Cairo and as soon as they arrived at the new hotel they spoke to the receptionist to book excursions. Once they had unpacked, Kurt making sure his clothes were packed in the wardrobe carefully, they decided to go out for a meal in the local area and the restaurant Puddleducks caught their eyes.  
They were welcomed in and food ordered. Their starters of sea bass and spring rolls arrived, Blaine and Kurt agreeing to share between them.   
“Mmm, this is gorgeous, try this,” Kurt said, as he leant forward with his breaded sea bass, leading to Blaine’s mouth and Blaine ate it quickly, accidentally licking Kurt’s finger in the process. Kurt smiled.  
“How do you do that?” Blaine asked.  
“Do what?”   
“Make everything seem like you’ve never done it before.”  
“Well, I have never eaten in an English restaurant in Egypt before.”  
“No I mean you’re so happy. Like all the time.”  
Kurt took the implication and smiled sadly at Blaine who was looking at him as if he knew all the answers.  
“It will get better Blaine, you will feel happy again.”  
“Oh god, I know,” Blaine said, sitting up feeling stupid, “I didn’t mean to turn this into a pity party, I was just thinking out loud I guess.”  
They continued sharing their meals as their mains and dessert came out. Banoffee cheesecake being a highlight and the drizzled caramel looked to die for as Kurt tentatively licked the sauce and licked his finger. Blaine laughed.  
“You’re doing it again!”   
“What? Oh, don’t be silly, I just enjoy my food!”  
“Well I think you and that food need to get a room!”  
Kurt laughed. “You need to stop being fixated on my mouth,” Kurt mocked, Blaine only smirked, his silence speaking volumes. Kurt got up later to go to the toilet and he pointed to the sign of Peter Rabbit at the door and mouthed an ‘aww’ as Blaine smiled.  
Hours of conversation whizzed by as they sat and ate and drank, people soon trickling out and they were the last to remain. Blaine and Kurt had laughed, joked and forgotten terrible boyfriends and past experiences. They were determined to enjoy their holiday and Blaine leant back after he had had his fill of food and felt he could burst and looked at Kurt knowing that he would much rather have this guy’s company, with no worries than the guy he had left behind.


	6. Chapter 6

They were collected very early the next morning for their first excursion and despite the early start Kurt was again excited and bubbly.  
“I warn you, I didn’t sleep much I was so excited,” Kurt said as he nudged a quiet Blaine who was dragging his feet to the car that collected them outside the hotel.  
“Oh, ok,” Blaine said simply, “I’m so not a morning person, so it might be best if you don’t talk to me until we get there.”   
“Ok sorry,” Kurt said embarrassed and they got into the car. They drove through Luxor to the Nile where they got on a boat that would eventually lead them to the hot air balloon after another short ride. Kurt kept to his word and hardly spoke to Blaine unless he relayed information and Blaine spent most of the journey looking out of the window, until he heard a gasp next to him when Kurt saw a horse and cart struggling against the crowd. Blaine looked at Kurt’s face so beautiful in the dim light of the morning, that he smiled and felt the moodiness of the morning fade away. He kept looking as Kurt’s eyes got wider, falling more in love with the place he had dreamed of as a child and Blaine could feel his heart warm to the guy next to him even more. He wondered what magical powers this man had that he could make even an early morning so much better.  
They arrived at the balloon which was ready for lift off and was brightly coloured. A group of about 8 including Kurt and Blaine were ready to board the balloon and they settled quickly. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand as they started to rise and Blaine smiled as his hand was squeezed tightly.   
“It’s exciting isn’t it?” Kurt said as he looked all around. Blaine only nodded and smiled, the widest smile he had shown all morning.   
The view was breathtaking as they watched the sun rise, warm golden colours surrounding them as they maintained the low height. The tops of trees could be seen and then as the sun rose higher the sand seemed to glow beneath them as they wove their way through Luxor. The temples below looked so deserted, with their straight pathways and logical steps nearby and Kurt couldn’t help but gasp in amazement as they hovered over the Valley of the Kings. Blaine felt lost and couldn’t speak as he saw all the wonder below. The Colossi of Memnon, two massive statues of Pharaoh Amenhotep III, looked so stern but fantastic as they passed and Kurt clutched Blaine’s elbow as they rested over the basket slightly and he pointed to the sitting statues below. The waters of the Nile seemed to glow and quiver as they continued their 45 minute journey and Kurt sighed. It was just what he had hoped.   
Blaine looked out at the expanse below and around him and couldn’t believe he was here. He had dreaded this trip in many ways, had hoped only for an escape and up here, with Kurt he could feel his problems flying away like the specks of sand in the air below them. Kurt looked on, happy as a child at a fairground and Blaine wanted that; wanted to feel happy without any burdens, only with innocence and wonder. He looked at Kurt, who had sudden tears in his eyes at the sights below him and he kissed his cheek quickly while the other passengers were taking pictures and talking around them. Kurt looked suddenly at Blaine with wide eyes, which then settled and he smiled.   
Their journey continued and they eventually settled the hot air balloon down on the ground and returned to the waiting van that would take them back. Blaine and Kurt got in and Kurt started to talk animatedly as they rode on.  
“It was so fantastic Blaine; I mean that has got to be on everyone’s bucket list. It was just so amazing.” Blaine smiled.  
“I know it really was. I was glad I saw that, I was finally glad I was here when I was up there. I could feel it, just… it was amazing.” Blaine struggled to find the right words to say, didn’t know how to express it to Kurt without sounding silly so he just settled but Kurt seemed to know and he felt his hand being squeezed gently, where it rested on his knee.  
They returned to the hotel eventually and found themselves travelling again to the Karnak Temple where pillars seemed to be endlessly high and majestic. The great hypostyle hall was so amazing as people gathered at one end following their tour guide, Blaine commented to Kurt that they looked like tiny ants to be observed and studied. Kurt laughed.   
The ram statues all looking in one direction, the carvings of gods and pharaohs and the hieroglyphics all had Kurt amazed and he forgot to reapply the sunscreen he had applied in the morning, not really noticing his reddening face in the early afternoon sun. They decided to take their cold drinks and sit by the sacred lake at the Precinct of Amun-Re and Blaine suddenly noticed Kurt’s face.  
“Think you might want to reapply the sunscreen Kurt,” he said, looking worried, “You’re going a bit red.”  
“Oh my gosh,” Kurt said in panic, grabbing his sunscreen from his bag, “Why didn’t you say anything? I’m going to look dreadful as a lobster.” He applied it liberally hoping to make up for the lack of protection this morning.  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine, I mean you put it on before you left the hotel this morning didn’t you?”  
Kurt nodded and finished applying the cream. He looked across at the water and sighed.   
“It’s amazing here,” he whispered, almost as if he would spoil the peace, “Do you like it here? Better than Cairo?”  
“Yeah I think so,” Blaine said, looking out at the water, “I feel more peaceful here for some reason. This morning’s trip was fantastic, I didn’t want to leave.”  
“Yeah, it was amazing,” Kurt whispered, remembering.   
“Do you think people get second chances?” Blaine said after a while, his eyes trained on the water in front of him, despite Kurt looking towards him sadly.  
“Yeah, definitely,” Kurt said, after a while, “Everyone gets what they try for I think. I know I needed this holiday but I think you did too Blaine. When you return you’ll be able to start again, build yourself a new life. It’s nice to start again after such a beautiful beginning here.”  
Blaine nodded, sudden tears in his eyes at the thought of starting again alone; making new friends, making an effort to rekindle old friendships, filling the time alone. He knew he was better off without Liam, just the thought of being a single entity again scared him.   
“What’s it like? Being single I mean?” Blaine asked, then realised it was tactless and cringed, sinking his neck into his shoulders. “I’m sorry Kurt.”  
“No it’s fine,” Kurt laughed, “I know what you mean and it’s fine. I mean it’s tough at first. You get so used to being part of a couple you get lazy. You have the same friends for a while and although I maintained my friendships with my close friends, the friends I made while I was with James really were his friends and when we split they said they would see both of us but it became awkward. I mean he cheated, I hated him, was angry. They only wanted to defend him or at least not hear anything negative towards him and I couldn’t have friends like that. I needed to be honest so I ended up lonely. Rachel was a god-send then if I’m honest. She was a great friend and I couldn’t have gone through all that alone but there were times I struggled. I saw her getting together with Finn again after their time apart and they needed their time together so I made new friends, tried new hobbies and got myself sorted. But James was a big part of my life for three years, we lived together, did everything together. It takes time to get used to being on your own again.”  
“But you’re so awesome Kurt, I just can’t ever see myself getting to be like that again,” he said sadly, looking at his hands in his lap.  
“You’ll be fine Blaine,” Kurt said as he rested his hand on Blaine’s, “You’ll be fine because you won’t be alone and it does get better.” Blaine looked up, his eyes slightly moist and found solace in Kurt’s gentle smile. He knew he wanted this guy in his life, needed his friendship and he would do anything to keep him there.

xXx

They decided they would visit the Nile on a felucca boat that evening and end the day in style. The temple had become busy as they tried to sit quietly by the sacred lake so the thought of taking a trip down the Nile and leaving it all behind was appealing.   
Their felucca boatman let them stop by the so called Banana Island which was in fact just a strip of land located on the west bank of the river and he pointed out the different trees on the plantation as well as explaining how bananas are cultivated. He showed them the banana flower in more detail, with its curly brown leaves and thick stem and Kurt whispered to Blaine that he didn’t know bananas could look so beautiful as flowers. Blaine only laughed that even bananas could make Kurt happy and they walked on.  
Blaine noticed a cage of crocodiles nearby and the boy tending to them sprayed water on them to liven them up in the lazy heat and Kurt grimaced.   
“What is he doing?” Kurt whispered to Blaine, “They just want some peace.”  
Blaine just shrugged but nodded in agreement as he noticed that the other tourists with them were a little more excited now at the awesome creatures as they stretched and walked quickly around their cage, showing their skill and agility, their tails glistening in the low light. They were given complementary fruit and went back on the boat to enjoy the finishing sunset from their vantage point on the Nile.  
The sun was clear along the Nile but looking behind them Kurt and Blaine could see the mists over the island settling gently. The sun caused the trees to silhouette in the background, almost as if it had been painted and it was Blaine’s turn to gasp as the beauty of the light flicked and bobbed over the water as it gently lapped around the boat. They sat back and enjoyed the sunset as the boat travelled slowly on and kingfishers could be seen flocking in formation, their black and white tuffs coming out from their heads if they stopped on a branch of a distance tree.   
Blaine could feel tears pricking at his eyes and he attempted to blink them away but then decided it was silly. Kurt looked at him only once, and seeing the emotion in his silent gaze, he only smiled happily at him and continued to marvel over the view ahead of them.  
As they got back to the hotel later that evening, they decided to eat there rather than travel onwards and as they waited for their food, Kurt smiled at Blaine.  
“Liking the trip a bit better now?”  
“Yeah,” Blaine said sheepishly, “I mean it’s just beautiful here and it wouldn’t be the same if…” his voice trailed away, afraid to say what he wanted to say, didn’t know what it quite meant.  
“If?” Kurt asked, eyebrow quirked.  
“Oh just if circumstances were different.” Blaine looked away, around to the faces of the other customers at the hotel restaurant, anything to avoid Kurt’s questioning glance. Kurt looked at Blaine, at his warm brown eyes, his soft lips that he knew already tasted so sweet against his own. He had enjoyed his company so much over the last few days, had never been able to talk so easily to anyone before, even discussing topics like ex-boyfriends and he didn’t quite know what this was between them. He knew places like this made real life sort of easy to forget, the lull of a vacation leading you to believe that life could always be this tranquil and blissful but the reality was that Blaine had just come out of a serious relationship and had had his heart broken. Kurt didn’t think he could deal with someone else’s pain and loneliness too.   
But then there it was. They were both lonely, both here in this new place and on vacation. Normal rules didn’t apply, did they?

xXx

It was bearing this in mind that they found themselves drinking later in the bar, Kurt aware that he wouldn’t normally drink this much, especially not in a strange place, but the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach after a few cocktails was appealing and he laughed and giggled with Blaine as they sat on the balcony and overlooked the city.   
“This was a much better trip than I thought it would be,” Kurt said laughing.  
“Oh that’s nice,” Blaine said, pretending to be hurt, “Why did you think it would be bad?”  
“Oh not bad really, just awkward, I mean I hardly know you and anything might happen,” Kurt said, winking and he thought he saw a darkness flit over Blaine’s eyes.   
“Anything…” Blaine whispered. 

xXx

It would be comical for anyone to watch how Blaine and Kurt went up to their rooms on the third floor of the hotel, later on that night. They were so determined to appear sober and display a platonic relationship, deliberately straight backed with sensible steps and a simple nod to anyone they passed in the corridors but as soon as they were out of ear shot, peals of laughter and giggles could be heard. They made it to their bedrooms, next to each other, before Blaine simply followed Kurt into his room without an invitation and leaned slowly on the closed door behind him.  
“Blaine?” Kurt said, his face serious but eyes betraying his want.  
“God I want you Kurt,” Blaine whispered, his eyes looking carefully at Kurt as his lips twitched upwards into a smile. Kurt walked forward slightly and Blaine met him in the middle, captured his lips in a kiss that was surprisingly sweet for the want that was coursing through his veins. Blaine felt his back hit the door gently again and Kurt’s tongue licked his way slowly into Blaine’s mouth, causing a moan to escape from his parted lips.   
“Fuck, you’re so hot Kurt, so hot…” he says as he tries to press open-mouthed kisses to Kurt’s neck who seems just out of reach so they walk quickly to the bed, the backs of Kurt’s knees touching it gently causing him to tumble and Blaine to fall ungraciously on top of him with an oomph. They giggle as Kurt travels further up the bed, looking at Blaine with a teasing glint in his eyes as Blaine follows like a puppy.  
Kurt starts to claw at Blaine’s back, his strong muscles evident through his thin top and Blaine strips quickly, smiling as Kurt’s gaze travels over his honey coloured chest.  
“Like what you see?” Blaine says, smiling, leaning further back as he works his hands beneath Kurt’s top to feel the smooth warm skin there, the top worked higher and higher.   
“Oh yes, I like what I see,” Kurt whispers, closes his eyes as Blaine takes his shirt off and starts to press those open-mouthed kisses along his exposed collarbone and underneath his ear.  
“Oh god…” Kurt groans, this man already knowing how to make him fall apart as he travels lowers, his tongue twirling around a nipple as Kurt arches off the bed and another moan escapes his mouth. Blaine travels ever lower, still licking and kissing his soft skin and Blaine starts to undo his belt, his lips and tongue never leaving those places. As Blaine removes Kurt’s shorts and underwear, moving them ever lower, slowly, he kisses along his inner thigh, teasing, lovingly. Kurt wonders where the speed and passion from the other night went, but realises this has him begging for more. More of Blaine, more of these nights, more of this. Soon Kurt is fully exposed and Blaine strokes the soft skin under his knee as it is raised on the bed and Kurt closes his eyes in slow pleasure, his skin tingling and desperate for more. Soft sighs are emitted and Blaine continues, lovingly stroking his legs, working higher and higher as he kisses gently and sucks the thin skin around his hip bone. He wraps one hand around the base of Kurt’s erection and his thumb traces the head as his mouth slowly lowers, “So beautiful…” Blaine whispers finally engulfing him in wet heat, causing Kurt’s hips to buck and his mouth to open silently in pleasure. Kurt finds Blaine’s hair and tangles his fingers amongst the curls causing Blaine to moan and vibrate around him and Kurt can feel Blaine’s still clothed erection pressed hard against his thigh, as he starts to move up and down.   
Blaine knows just how to suck and lick at the head, then along the prominent vein on the underside of his almost pulsing cock and Kurt keens and bucks in pleasure, almost choking Blaine. But Blaine can take it, just hums in pleasure and the vibrations send pulses of pleasure upwards. Kurt knew he should care about the consequences, knew he should worry about this second night they share together, but he couldn’t find it in himself to worry. There was just the here and now and all the rest vanished. He needed this, needed Blaine and James and Liam were inconsequential blots on their holiday, never to be thought of again.   
Blaine continued to suck and lick as his eyes opened and he glanced upwards as Kurt continued to tug his hair and gasp in pleasure. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine’s amber eyes dark with his eyelashes fanning his cheeks and he moaned loudly, the knowledge that this beautiful man belonged to him, if only for a holiday, making him feel weightless and intoxicated. He feels the familiar tell-tale sign in the pit of his stomach and he warns Blaine, tugs harder on his hair and Blaine rubs himself hard against Kurt, so turned on by the sounds Kurt is making, that as Kurt shoots in his mouth he finds himself coming too, a few seconds later.  
Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s thigh as he comes down from the high and he can hear Kurt breathing heavily above him on the bed. He works his way upwards slowly and smiles at Kurt under his lashes, making Kurt sigh again in pleasure that this beautiful man is near him.  
“Thanks,” Kurt says, blushing now that the high is lessened, now that they are here in his hotel room and blood has returned to his head where he can begin to think again.  
“You are very welcome,” Blaine says laughing as he falls next to Kurt on his back on the bed. They lay like this for a few minutes until Blaine decides to turn on his side, his sticking come forgotten in his pants and he looks at Kurt and smiles warmly.  
“You’re so beautiful you know,” he says, almost whispers and Kurt blushes under the praise that is unexpected in the aftermath of a great orgasm, where futures aren’t considered and ex-fiancés don’t matter. “I know we never really discussed this,” Blaine continues, indicating whatever ‘this’ is between them, “But you definitely need to know you’re beautiful. I see it when you look at the amazing things we’ve seen so far this holiday, I see it in your enthusiasm, I see it in your eyes when you see something or someone in pain. You’re amazing Kurt and you make me wish I could see more of the beauty in the world too.”  
Kurt didn’t know what to say. He had never heard such beautiful things said about him, James never one to express his love for Kurt that way. In fact if Kurt thought about it, they had the physical side and that was it, never any real love or affection. But Blaine, lying here, expressing himself so well, had Kurt hoping for more, yearning for everything with this man who was already so important to him.   
“Thank you,” Kurt said simply and smiled, taking the compliment for what it was.  
“Will you stay?” Blaine asks timidly as he lowers his elbow down to slide his body closer to Kurt’s, their chests almost touching. Kurt nods and smiles, closing the gap between them with a soft kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt stayed until the early hours, locked close in Blaine’s arms as they drifted asleep, Blaine breathing softly. Blaine had found it difficult to sleep since his supposed wedding day but Kurt could hear him now, sighing as he slept, an occasional whistle from his nose causing Kurt to chuckle. He loved having this strong man in his arms, feeling his chest rise and lower against him, knowing that he completely trusted him, felt relaxed in his presence. Kurt lay there thinking that this was perfect but there had to be a catch.  
He knew he had trouble ‘getting out there’ after James, Rachel telling him he needed to move on, probably for her benefit rather than his own. Getting back together with Finn had caused her to spend less time with Kurt and she clearly felt guilty. If Kurt was mingling again she wouldn’t need to make sure they had quality ‘friendship time’ as much as she did and he would feel less like the lonely old spinster man with a cat. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but perhaps his heart wasn’t in it and he was afraid. Here with Blaine in his arms he could feel as detached as he wanted. He knew Blaine would need time to get over Liam, even though he pretended he was fine and Kurt could handle that; he could accept the limits of the relationship. Having sex with Blaine the other night had been liberating, no strings, no worries or expectations. He was determined to enjoy himself here in Egypt, away from the stresses of everyday life and rules be damned. They weren’t in New York where consequences and hearts had to be considered; they could set their own rules here.  
As he felt Blaine’s warm back with his fingers, slowly caressing the soft skin there, Kurt felt at ease and so happy. Egypt would be their place and if it didn’t continue when they got back, well Kurt would have the memory of this wonderful country, shared with a most gorgeous man.  
As Kurt continued to stroke his back he could feel Blaine start to stir awake and mumble something incoherently. He sounded content and Blaine burrowed closer into Kurt as he opened his eyes.   
“Good morning, sleepy head,” Kurt said, still stroking his skin making Blaine shiver, “I need to leave soon.”  
“Mmph, noooo,” Blaine moaned lowly, not wanting to lose the warmth, “Don’t go.”  
“Ok, I’ll stay for a minute.”

xXx

Something shifted that night. They woke apart an hour or so later and got dressed and showered but as they met again for breakfast, Kurt was greeted with a wide smile and he could feel his heart soar in his chest. They chatted happily, no one really noticing them as they ate but there was an ease between them, a few moments where nothing was said but so much made clear in their warm looks and easy smiles. They went to the Valley of the Kings – the visit Kurt had most looked forward to – and the moments continued. Looks were exchanged, hands touched briefly and the need for discretion only heightened the blushes and the cute smiles.   
The wall paintings in the tombs were amazing but most of the iniquities and riches had been removed to the museum in Cairo which Kurt was happy he had seen. He looked around, still in awe of these amazing structures and the Egyptian idea that ‘to speak the name of the dead is to make him live again’ struck Kurt anew as he thought about how he wanted to be remembered by someone when he left this world. Blaine looked on Kurt again and again, this time knowing the beauty of this man and wanting more.  
Blaine had time now to think of what he wanted as their trip continued. They ate in restaurants, spoke as if they had known each other for years, discussed topics that only his best friends knew about him. Blaine knew the beauty of Kurt and dared to show his own to someone new and he wasn’t scared, wasn’t afraid of letting someone in. As they walked the tombs of the dead, the Pharaohs so desperate to live on in the afterlife, Blaine whispered to Kurt in the quiet moments when they were surrounded by tourists and tour guides. Asked him quiet questions, revealed more of himself than he had dared to with Liam until after many months of a relationship. They continued to spend the nights together, one or the other leaving in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had risen. Lying together, sighing and forgetting. It was only as they boarded their flight home that Blaine suddenly felt guilty. He had enjoyed his honeymoon with another man way too much for someone that should be heartbroken and he started to think.  
Liam had been in his life for over two years, they had lived together, had planned to exchange vows of love yet he had managed to ‘get over’ him after a week. If he was honest with himself he had hardly thought of him this week, especially in the last few days but as they flew over New York, planning to return, Blaine realised he was far more bruised and battered than he had thought in Egypt. He looked at Kurt who was watching the plane land out the window and he couldn’t decipher his expression. Kurt looked a mixture of apprehensive and sad to be coming back but also resigned. Blaine stroked the hand that was resting on his thigh and Kurt looked back at Blaine, fighting to blink back his tears and feeling silly.  
“It’s been a really nice trip Kurt. Thanks for coming with me.”  
“Thank you Blaine. It was just what I needed I think, I’m a little sad to be back if I’m honest. It was nice to escape for a bit.”  
“Yeah,” Blaine whispered, “It was.”  
They let the silence sit between them, they barely moved as the plane finally landed but Blaine’s hand remained on Kurt’s. Nothing was mentioned as they got their luggage and as they stood waiting for Blaine’s mum outside the airport.   
“I’ll just get the subway Blaine, don’t worry,” Kurt said as he started to wander outside.  
“No don’t be silly Kurt, she’d like to give you a lift and you’re welcome to come round for a coffee or something,” Blaine looked nervous, as if he was a teenager inviting a friend round his parents’ house.  
“Oh I don’t want to be any trouble,” Kurt said muttering, struggling with his suitcase that had turned sideways in his haste to move away. Blaine straightened it for him and took his hand.  
“I think we might need a coffee now,” Blaine said smiling, “Why don’t we take one here and I’ll let my mum know we’ve arrived. She’ll be an hour or so anyway.”  
Kurt just nodded and followed Blaine to a coffee shop in the airport. He settled his suitcase at a table as Blaine bought their coffees and sat down next to him.  
“So are you returning to work on Monday?” Blaine asked politely, suddenly realising he had barely spoken to Kurt about normal things in the last week. They only seemed to discuss big topics, life changing ideas and questions and it had thrilled him. The return of the mundane dialogue of work and normal life seemed to jar with Blaine.  
“Yeah, someone’s been covering me this week, and the shop closes on Sundays.” Kurt looked at his coffee, sipped it, said nothing else.   
“Gosh this is awkward,” Blaine said suddenly and Kurt looked up and laughed at the abrupt change of topic.  
“I know,” Kurt said, still chuckling, “But I really did enjoy the trip Blaine and we can still hang out right? As friends I mean, I know that….”  
“Yeah, I’d really like that,” Blaine said smiling, “I mean I have a few things to think about I guess, get my head sorted. And my apartment…” Blaine’s mind went to that place he had shared with another guy for a year and the thought of having to sort out his life and where to live, made his stomach sink. He might even have to live with his parents for a while. “Where are you going to live?” Kurt asked.  
“Well probably with my parents until I find a place.” Blaine turned on his phone, the first time since the start of his trip and it suddenly buzzed repeatedly with messages and missed calls. Kurt laughed.  
“I guess I’d better do the same, it was nice to be phone free for a while,” Kurt said, turning on his own phone which buzzed a couple of times, “Anything interesting?”   
“Not really,” Blaine said, staring at the phone screen, “A couple of missed calls from friends, a few messages and…” He looked perplexed at a particular message and Kurt asked what it was.  
“Liam…. He said he’s moved out, got himself another place while I’ve been away so I could still live there…” Blaine was surprised at the kindness. “Wow, he’s always loved that place, it’s near work and he really wanted to live in that neighbourhood when he became a partner. I guess I’m really surprised he’d give that up for me.”  
“Yeah that is nice,” Kurt said, his voice even, betraying nothing.   
“That makes things easier,” Blaine said looking up and smiling, “Anyway, my mum will be here soon, let’s go.”  
They chatted pleasantly in the car on the way home, Blaine’s mother asking polite questions and Kurt came alive again as he relived all that he had seen. Blaine smiled, letting Kurt take over and was glad that Kurt would at least have some good memories of their time away. Kurt was invited in for coffee when they arrived at Blaine’s parents’ house but he declined saying he had better get back and sort himself before he had to return to work the following week. Blaine’s mum made herself scarce as Blaine walked Kurt and his stuff to his parked car where it had stayed during the trip and the awkwardness remained as they were about to say goodbye.  
“Well thanks for a fabulous holiday Blaine,” Kurt said, a wide smile on his face, “It was the best vacation and I can’t believe I got to go there, so thanks…” Blaine hugged him warmly then parted from him as if he wanted to look at him carefully before he said what he wanted.  
“Thanks Kurt,” he whispered, “I couldn’t have gone through all of that without you, I just… I mean you… you’re really important to me now, don’t lose touch?” Blaine looked worried, like that was a distinct possibility now the moment had passed, now Egypt was becoming a faded memory.   
“No, never,” Kurt said smiling shyly, “You contact first though? Let me know when you’re sorted and we can grab a coffee or something.”   
“Yeah, good, sounds good.” Blaine nodded, knowing why the ball was in his court. He wondered, as he walked up his parents’ drive, why that moment had felt like goodbye and it was only as he sat on the sofa in his parents’ living room, awaiting his mum’s coffee, that he realised he knew nothing about Kurt’s life here in New York and had no way of contacting him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt returned to his cat Oscar approaching him by the door, swirling his body and tail around his leg affectionately and once Kurt had dumped his bags he picked him up for a cuddle on the sofa. Calling out to see if Rachel was home and finding no answer he settled amongst the cushions, realising he had missed this place, missed New York and his routine and he was glad something had missed him too. He text Rachel to let her know he was home and she soon replied that she would be back soon from a rehearsal.  
He still felt guilty that he had really relied on Rachel after he left James and moved out of their shared apartment into her small place but now that Finn often came to stay, Kurt felt awkward. He didn’t want to intrude and he fought the loneliness by going out as much as possible and trying to make friends but sometimes he just needed a night in with his cat. Finn would visit more regularly now or as much as he could afford and it was only a matter of months before he would be living here permanently Kurt predicted and he would need to find a new place, alone with his cat.   
“Kurt!” Rachel exclaimed as she entered the apartment loudly, practically running towards him her arms spread wide. “I’ve missed you,” she hugged him tight as she dropped her bag by his feet.  
“I’ve missed you too,” Kurt said, his face muffled by her hair, “How was rehearsal?”  
“Don’t worry about that,” she said waving her hand, “Tell me about Egypt and more importantly all about this guy Blaine.” She had been so desperate for Kurt to move on after James, she would pounce on any possible gay guy in Kurt’s vicinity.   
“Oh where do I start?” Kurt said, sighing with Oscar still in his lap purring. “You might need to make tea,” he smiled ruefully.   
After Rachel changed into a massive jumper and leggings, handing Kurt his tea as she took hers, she raised an eyebrow, inviting Kurt to continue. He filled in the details, explained how they had met, what had happened on Blaine’s supposed wedding day, to Rachel’s gasps and nodded apologies. He described what he had seen in Egypt leaving out their more intimate moments and waited for the inevitable.  
“So?” Rachel said when the lull in conversation had led her to believe Kurt thought he had finished. “Where is he now?”  
“At home I presume. I left him at his parent’s house.”  
“And what’s going to happen now?”  
“Nothing Rachel, he’s just broken up with his fiancé and not by choice. I think he needs his time.”  
“Well yeah, there is that, but there was something, right? He could be it?” Rachel looked so hopeful, Kurt really didn’t want to disappoint but as he described Blaine’s situation it became more and more obvious. Blaine would need time.  
“I don’t know Rachel, we’ll see. He’ll contact if he wants,” Kurt shrugged, took a sip of tea, looking down.  
“You’re withholding information;” Rachel said accusingly, “There’s more to tell.” She poked Kurt in the ribs, a well known tickle spot that made Kurt squirm.   
“Rachel….” Kurt whined.  
“Tell me, or there’ll be more,” she warned.  
“Ok, ok, there is more.”  
“Well?”  
“We slept together a few times.”  
“What?!” Rachel sat up excited, almost jumping in her seat.   
“Calm down, calm down, it was just what was needed I guess, he wanted to forget, I needed something, we just needed each other at that moment. I’m not exactly proud of it to be honest. I thought I was no longer a horny teenager.” Kurt blushed.   
“Well it has been a while…” Rachel shrugged her shoulders in understanding.  
“Urgh, Rachel we are not discussing my sex life,” Kurt pulled a face.  
“Ok ok, but don’t beat yourself up about it Kurt, obviously you both needed it. So how did you leave it between you?”  
“Just that he would contact me when he was ready, to grab a coffee or something. I kept it light.”  
“Ok, ok,” Rachel nodded, working out plans in her head, “That sounds promising, so give him a week or so and text him.”  
“Oh actually I don’t have his number,” Kurt said suddenly worried, “I mean I never needed it.”  
“But he knows where you work right? That’s where you met isn’t it?”  
“Yeah,” Kurt said, “I guess the ball really is in his court.” 

xXx

It was over dinner that Rachel seemed to remember what had happened over the last week and decided to fill Kurt in on all the details.  
“Oh I meant to say,” she said, “James has been ringing.”  
“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, “I haven’t heard from him in months. I actually asked him not to ring again, why now and what does he want?”  
“I know, I know, but he sounded like he could use a friend, something about someone dying suddenly and needing to speak to you. He wouldn’t go into details, just kept asking when you would be returning. I said I’d let you know he’d rung.”  
“Did you tell him I was coming home today?”  
“Only when he kept ringing,” Rachel said, trying to calm down Kurt’s annoyance, “I mean I got the impression that he would have kept ringing otherwise.” Kurt had deliberately changed mobile numbers since the break-up but James had always known Rachel’s apartment phone number.  
And as if on cue, the phone rang. Kurt got up and huffed in annoyance as Rachel decided to make another mug of tea, anything to appease the situation.  
“Hello,” Kurt said into the phone, “James… I thought we agreed not to ring again.”  
“I know Kurt, I know I just thought you’d like to know my mum died,” and a sob could be heard on the other end of the line and a desperate hitch of breath. Kurt felt instantly dreadful.  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry James. What happened?”  
“It seems she had advanced cancer, it was diagnosed nearly six months ago. Do you remember she kept getting that terrible pain; no one would do anything about it. It was just too late…” Another sob.  
“I’m so sorry, James, I don’t know what to say, your mum was so good,” Kurt said.  
“Will you come? To her funeral I mean. It’s tomorrow,” James said, breath uneven but hope in his voice as he asked.  
“Oh, well I guess,” Kurt said, clearly uncomfortable. He wasn’t with James anymore, surely his family knew that and what would his presence signify? What would they all think? But as Kurt thought about the situation he knew he would go, even if it was just for James’ wonderful mum, Sara. He had really loved her, always been able to talk to her about anything. That was the thing about awkward endings to relationships, you lost the family you had grown to love and understand too. She had rung Kurt after the break-up, apologised profusely for James’ behaviour, was clearly going to reprimand him like a child and had told Kurt to find himself someone that would treat him well and love him like he deserved. She had been so disappointed that Kurt wouldn’t be round as much and Kurt felt guilty that he hadn’t kept in touch. He had missed her warmth and Sunday dinners. He knew he would go now, even if it would be awkward.   
“Thank you Kurt,” James was saying, sounding so relieved and hopeful, “I knew you’d come, she loved you so much. I think she hated me a little for how I treated you.” He sounded small behind the telephone and Kurt felt tears approaching, not at the thought of James’ remorse but only for the petite blonde woman that James called mum.  
“I am sorry Kurt,” James said, as if it needed to be said again after six months, “I was really stupid, I do know that.”  
“Well at least you learnt something,” Kurt said, biting back more anger and resentment.  
James clearly didn’t know what to say so he finished the conversation by explaining the details of the funeral the next day and where it would take place. Kurt agreed to meet him at the church and he hung up, Rachel instantly handing him a cup of tea in sympathy.  
“I didn’t mean to listen but I heard bits anyway,” she said looking sheepish, “His mum?”  
“Yeah she had cancer and died last week.”  
“Oh that’s terrible Kurt.”  
“Yeah she really was great, I can’t believe it was so quick,” and Kurt let the tears fall freely now as Rachel hugged him and curled her legs around his, enveloping him in her warmth. 

xXx

It was awkward. Kurt arrived to a full church, heaving with family and friends of Sara and as people turned to see who had entered, many who recognised Kurt were shocked by his presence. Kurt had disappeared from their lives six months ago, no longer referred to and they clearly had no idea why, so Kurt heard whispers and saw the interested looks as James approached.  
“Kurt,” he said and hugged him warmly, “I’m really glad you came, will you sit with me?” Kurt looked unsure but not wanting to upset him on the day of his mum’s funeral, he sat with James and listened to the eulogy and sang the hymns to a God he didn’t believe in. It was a lovely service, family and her closest friends telling of her love for others and her kindness. It saddened Kurt to hear such lovely things about a woman he had grown to love like a mother and he wiped tears away many times as the service continued.  
The wake was at a nearby hotel, fully catered and although Kurt had wanted to leave straight after the burial, he found himself in a corner of the room, nibbling on buffet food. James had been talking to family members but he soon came over once he noticed Kurt on his own.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you on your own,” he was saying as Kurt continued to look around the room. “How have you been Kurt? I didn’t manage to get your news when I rang yesterday.”  
“Oh I’ve been ok thanks, just working and the usual.”  
“Where were you last week? Rachel clearly didn’t want to tell me, just said you were away for the week.”  
“Yeah I went on holiday to Egypt.”  
“Oh wow, you always wanted to go there,” James said, smiling that Kurt had achieved something on his bucket list, “Did you go alone?”  
“No, with a friend,” Kurt said nonchalantly and James was surprised, clearly under the impression that Kurt didn’t have any of those since their break-up.  
“Oh? Do I know them?” James tried to keep the curiosity out of his voice but he forgot he had lived with Kurt, and that he knew all there was to know.   
“No, I styled his hair and it’s a really long and complicated story James, we don’t need to get into it,” Kurt said, avoiding his gaze and feeling annoyed.  
“Sorry Kurt, I don’t have any rights anymore I get that, but it would be nice if we could still talk occasionally, maybe keep in touch. I know things have been awkward…”  
“Not just awkward James, you cheated,” Kurt’s voice rising, causing a few to stare, “You lost all rights to friendship and conversation when you did that.”  
“Ok, ok,” James said, holding up his hands in surrender, “I get that, I do, I know I fucked up but it would be nice to see each other again for coffee or something wouldn’t it? I mean catch up, or I could come round.” James managed to make everything sound dirty and as he looked at Kurt and winked, Kurt felt sick. He knew that James had always managed to think with his penis but he had been blind, had assumed that he had kept him sated and satisfied while they had been together. He used to love the feeling of desire that coursed through his veins with James, loved feeling desired in return. Looking at him now, winking lasciviously, clearly just as horny as ever, he knew that he could never be satisfied with that. He thought back to Blaine, his warmth and love despite his heartache. Kurt hadn’t meant to fall for the guy but he had and even though he knew he would need time, Kurt couldn’t help but think Blaine had more compassion and love in his little finger than James had in his whole being. Blaine might be bruised but James was just cheap.  
“I don’t think so James,” he said as he turned away to leave the room.  
“Hey Kurt, wait…” James said tugging his arm.  
“No James, this is over. I came for your mum, a great wonderful woman who had all the love in the world. I just wished it could have rubbed off on you, because she had compassion for people, she knew what it meant to love others. You do not.” Kurt walked out and James felt his jaw slacken as he watched him leave.

xXx

It was raining as he left and Kurt pulled his perfectly styled coat inwards as he cursed that he hadn’t brought an umbrella. Kurt felt foolish as he left and decided to walk home despite the rain. He had let himself believe in love despite the burning he had received at the hands of James; he had thought he had rid himself of any naivety, his innocence gone in the blink of an eye as he had watched James fuck someone else against their chest of drawers. He had known James hadn’t changed but just as he felt vulnerable, more aware than ever that he was finding it difficult to find someone he could truly love, James had provided a reason to care. He thought, for a slip of a second, that James might mean what he had said about being sorry, about wanting more than a phone call after six months. What he had done still hurt him but he wanted to believe that he could be really sorry and that the person he had thought he would spend the rest of his life with would show him again how love did exist. He could feel hot angry tears roll down his face mingling with the rain as he walked quickly and for some reason he found himself walking past the salon he worked at.   
The shop had been shut for the day but the blind-less windows revealed the leather seats, sinks and mirrors, lined in rows, awaiting the customers Kurt would find tomorrow morning on his return to work. He looked through the window, actually looking forward to going back tomorrow, to see the friends he worked with, who he knew would want to know all about his trip. He smiled at the thought that he was loved after all, he just needed to be reminded of it sometimes.   
As he turned to continue his walk home, he was surprised when he heard someone call his name in question and before he looked he vaguely realised he recognised the voice. He turned to face Blaine, dripping in the rain and his curls plastered to his head.  
“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed, completely surprised, “What are you doing here?”  
“I was walking and I…” he said, looking desperately around for some kind of inspiration, a reason he might be walking there this late at night and in the rain but found none.  
“Blaine?”   
“I was just walking around places I knew I guess, places that reminded me. It’s silly don’t worry…” He looked down at his boots, completely sodden and shuffled nervously.  
“Where have you been?” Blaine said, looking Kurt up and down, noticing his outfit, “You look posh.”  
“Oh yeah, I’ve been to a funeral,” Kurt said, suddenly finding tears spring to his eyes again.  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry, do you want to go somewhere for a drink?” Blaine looked up at the unforgiving sky, “It’s freezing and raining…”  
“Yeah, sounds good,” Kurt smiled, suddenly walking briskly to the bar across the road that looked quiet. They dripped all over the floor as they entered and Blaine ordered drinks as they sat in a corner by a fire place.  
“Wow there’s a proper fire place here,” Kurt said, in awe. Blaine smiled as he handed him a drink.  
“Do you mind if I ask whose funeral?” Blaine said, clearly sad to be mentioning it again when Kurt was obviously upset by it all.  
“Sara, James’ mother.”  
“James? Oh James,” he said, as realisation kicked in.  
“Yeah he rang me yesterday to tell me and I came along, I mean she was a great woman, just like a mother to me and I just had to go,” Kurt sniffed again, embarrassed to be crying.  
Blaine only came closer and hugged him warmly. Kurt could feel worries and sadness melting away as he hugged Blaine who appeared much warmer than Kurt despite the rain. They hugged for a little too long then parted and as Kurt came away, Blaine wiped his eyes, stroking along his cheek slowly.  
“Was it awkward?” Blaine asked quietly and Kurt found himself telling Blaine all that happened, how he had hoped James might be more remorseful or have changed in some way, how he had been disappointed in him again. Kurt explained how he felt and Blaine listened and his heart sunk just a little that Kurt was much more fragile than he had appeared in sunny Egypt where life had seemed right.   
They spoke for ages, Blaine explaining how lonely his apartment had been despite spending time rearranging the place to suit a single life. He had shopped for things he wanted to brighten up the place but it no longer felt like a home he had shared, just a place to crash every evening. Kurt smiled sympathetically; understanding how it felt to break up with someone who you thought was it, someone who had been everything. After a lull in conversation Kurt asked Blaine timidly how he had ended up near the hairdressers.  
Blaine looked carefully at Kurt clearly deciding whether to lie out of embarrassment or reveal the truth, but when he saw Kurt’s blue grey eyes of innocence he couldn’t help but be honest.  
“I was searching for something I guess,” Blaine looked down at his drink now as he spoke, “I remembered where you worked from my wedding day and even though I knew you wouldn’t be there, I knew the place would be closed, I just thought I might find something there, something of you.” Blaine felt embarrassed but Kurt wanted him to continue, he needed to hear him say it, not caring what it meant.  
“I better get back Kurt,” Blaine said, scared he had revealed too much and feeling silly. He looked over at Kurt, slowly drying by the fireplace and stood abruptly. Kurt nodded and got up too.  
They parted outside the bar and Kurt prepared to walk briskly home, not too far to go now. As he continued to walk away, he suddenly felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and he spun around to find Blaine looking drenched again, the warmth of a few minutes ago forgotten now in the pouring rain.   
“I forgot to tell you,” Blaine said, a sheepish grin on his face as drops continued to cascade down his cheeks, “It was you, you that I was searching for.” And he leaned in slowly, gently wiping the droplets of water from Kurt’s face, hoping to impart warmth there. Kurt felt himself sigh into the kiss and close his eyes against the rain and the worry and the thoughts of James.  
“I need to get your number,” Blaine said smiling widely as they parted.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt returned to work the next day, nearly bombarded with questions about his secret holiday companion and their week away. They all knew about Kurt’s love of Egypt and to finally find out that he had gone on a whim, on the spur of the moment, well it just made their day. They didn’t seem to care who they were styling, whether they were cutting or blow drying, their questions were asked and Kurt felt embarrassed but secretly loved sharing the details of some of his trips while on vacation. People who were sitting in the hair dressing seats, having their hair styled and cut, were just as eager to listen to all the gossip as they pretended they weren’t listening but Kurt didn’t mind. It was nice to share all the details of his favourite holiday.  
It was only as he was having his break in the back room and making tea, reading a text he had received from Blaine a few minutes ago that Robyn asked who he’d gone on holiday with. She asked with a knowing look, glancing at the phone that Kurt had in his hands and smiling warmly, Kurt felt a bit compelled to tell her.  
“Blaine, that guy I styled for his wedding day last week.”  
“Ohhhh, that guy,” Robyn said nodding in understanding. She had remembered noticing he was rushed, stressed and he had left the salon, visibly more relaxed and ready.   
“Yeah he invited me to his wedding and when I turned up, it transpired that his fiancé had cold feet and didn’t want to get married after all. So he invited me along to his honeymoon after a few glasses of wine and the rest is history.”  
Her shocked expression told Kurt all he needed to know and he felt embarrassed once he had explained it all. It sounded so foolish, to fall for a guy that had only just broken up with his fiancé and not out of his choice. He wanted to take back all the words.  
“Wow Kurt,” she was saying, “Be careful.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, he’s fragile surely? Just be careful.”  
“Nothing’s going to happen,” he said, though he couldn’t hide the blush creeping up his face.  
“Something already has, hasn’t it?” Robyn only knew he had feelings for Blaine, that much was obvious. Kurt filled in the rest.  
“Why does my face always reveal so much?” Kurt sounded exasperated. “Do I have ‘slept with a broken-hearted man’ all over my forehead?”  
“You slept with him?” Robyn almost shouted.  
“Shhh!” Kurt hissed, conscious of clients and hair stylists outside the tiny room.  
“Oh my gosh Kurt…” she shook her head, “You have it bad.”  
“Look I knew what I was getting myself in for while I was away, maybe it’ll work out in the future, maybe not.” Kurt shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance but his mind carried on dreaming. He knew he had fallen for the guy, knew he wouldn’t be happy with just a week long relationship but didn’t know how to pursue it. Despite the texting this morning, despite the lovely breathtaking comment as they parted yesterday, Kurt knew Blaine would need time. Blaine was clearly lonely, not used to being on his own and Kurt couldn’t bear the thought of being a rebound fling. But he couldn’t keep his distance. If Blaine wanted to be in his life, he couldn’t say no.  
“Well just take it slow,” Robyn was saying, “Be careful and see how things go.” She smiled warmly, not wanting to worry Kurt. He nodded.

xXx

The texts continued for a few days, neither one arranging a meet up despite Blaine going a little crazy in his apartment by himself. He sat one morning on his sofa watching dire daytime television when it occurred to him that nothing had changed since his break-up from Liam. Liam was hardly at the apartment when they were together but now Blaine would sit when he wasn’t working in the evening and he would mope. He used to go out, find bars and clubs that he could play at, see friends that did similar jobs enjoying the night life and he would write songs but now he moped and that was all he did. He couldn’t find it in himself to care or make an effort and he didn’t want to keep texting Kurt, didn’t want to appear needy or desperate but still he craved him, craved some attention so he decided to ask him for lunch one day, soon after their meeting outside the salon.   
Kurt agreed to meet him outside the salon for lunch and Blaine waited patiently for him, the rain having eased and only dark clouds remained. It had been a rainy week and that had only dampened Blaine’s spirits more, determined not to leave the apartment unless he absolutely had to.   
“Sorry I’m late, I had to finish off with a client and she wouldn’t stop talking,” Kurt said as he came out of the salon. “Have you been waiting long?”  
“Not too long,” Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders. They walked for a while trying to find a place that wasn’t too busy and settled on a large place that was bustling but had seats free. Blaine asked about his morning and Kurt described the people he had served, their hair troubles and how he had solved them. He could talk for hours about hair but Blaine enjoyed listening to him speak, knew that he would rather have this conversation than any reminding him of his pathetic morning spent in front of the television. As they settled at a table with their coffees and toasted sandwiches, Kurt looked over at Blaine’s tired face and smiled, looking concerned.  
“How have you been Blaine?” he asked it so kindly that Blaine instantly felt sorry for himself and worried that tears would appear in his eyes.  
“I’ve been ok thanks,” he said, trying to sound bright and cheerful, “Just getting on with life I guess.”  
“What have you done today?”  
“Oh just writing and cleaning and…” his voice trailed away as the lie became more evident. “I’ve done nothing if I’m honest.” Blaine’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
“What do you want to do?”  
Blaine looked up at Kurt slowly, realising that no one had ever asked him what he wanted to do, the question so loaded with the future that he had never really thought about the answer. What did he want to do with his life, now he was single, now he had choices?  
“I don’t know,” he said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well now’s the time to decide and think,” Kurt smiled warmly. “You can live your life Blaine, determine what you want to do, what you want to be. I think you should turn this break up into something positive.”  
Blaine clearly mulled over what Kurt said and smiled at him. He felt himself get a little lighter at the thought that he could do anything he wanted now. He had always had his daytimes, as most of his work went on at night, but he could do other things, didn’t have to worry about keeping the apartment tidy for when Liam returned, didn’t have to worry about explaining his actions to someone waiting for him at home. For the first time since his break-up he felt unburdened and as if the future was a blank canvas, not daunting but amazingly filled with possibilities.   
“Thanks Kurt,” Blaine said smiling, feeling enthusiastic for the first time this week.  
“No worries,” Kurt said returning the warm smile. 

xXx

Blaine and Kurt met up for coffees every other day and in the meantime Blaine was setting up plans to do something with his hours. He had thought long and hard about what he wanted to do with his time and as soon as it was sorted and he had had the training he needed to be able to start he asked if Kurt wanted to meet one evening for dinner.  
Kurt was surprised he had asked to meet for dinner. They had been strictly platonic since that rainy kiss, though nothing had been mentioned, no discussions about the status of their relationship and Kurt assumed that Blaine would mention it when he was ready. He noticed Blaine sounded excited on the phone, explaining that he had news but the dilemma was how dressy should he get for this evening. If they were friends, being too dressed up would imply that Kurt wanted more and would maybe confuse or pressure Blaine but at the same time, if it was a ‘date’ then Kurt would be under-dressed. He opted in the end, after many discussions with Rachel, to go for his tightest black jeans and a red shirt with chain detail along the side.   
As Blaine picked him up at his apartment he shared with Rachel, Blaine’s wide smile behind the flowers he had brought seemed to vanish when he laid eyes on Kurt’s form. The shirt was definitely figure hugging, emphasising the contours of his chest and shoulders and Blaine could only gape. Kurt though mistook this for horror at his outfit and he soon backed into his apartment looking mortified.  
“Oh gosh Blaine, is this not ok? I just wasn’t sure where you had planned to go and I didn’t want to get too dressed up but…”  
Blaine recovered enough to notice Kurt’s bumbling and held his hand out to touch Kurt’s arm gently to calm him.  
“No, don’t be silly Kurt, you look fantastic, so good… I just, lost what I was going to say that’s all. These are for you.” He held out the big red flowers that seemed to be the same size as Blaine’s body and Kurt smiled widely.  
“Oh wow, these are fantastic, thank you.” A blush crept over Kurt’s cheeks as he went to put them in water but Rachel took them from him, ushering him out the door.  
They went to a local restaurant and ordered. Not much was said but it was evident that Blaine really wanted to share his news as his grin got wider and he almost bounced in his seat when the waitress took their order and left.  
“What did you want to tell me?” Kurt asked before Blaine burst.  
“I got a volunteer job that I start on Monday,” he said excitedly, “I’m going to be taking phone calls for the Trevor project hotline in New York.”  
“Oh my gosh Blaine,” Kurt said excitedly, “That’s amazing.”  
“I know, I can’t believe I didn’t think about it before. I mean I had quite a tough time coming out myself but nothing compared to some people and I know I could really help. I have you to thank for it all though.”  
“What do you mean?” Kurt asked.  
“You gave me the idea last week in the coffee shop. I had been moping, feeling sorry for myself and watching crappy television. You said this was my time to do something with my life, to make something happen and here I am. I’m finally giving back Kurt and it feels amazing.”  
Kurt didn’t know what to say. The fact that Blaine had taken his advice on board had done something with his time made him feel inadequate and at the same time undeserving of any credit. He was amazed that his opinion clearly meant so much to Blaine and he smiled at him in disbelief.  
“I didn’t do anything Blaine, it was all you.”  
“No Kurt,” he said sincerely, taking Kurt’s hand in his on the table, “You helped me, just take the compliment.” Kurt nodded. “I’m really lucky to have you in my life Kurt.”   
Kurt looked down, sure his eyes would betray something and he could feel a lump forming in his throat.   
“What are we Blaine?” he whispered, still avoiding his gaze, his eyes burning a golden amber. He could hear an audible gasp but Blaine didn’t say anything and after a while Kurt looked up to find Blaine smiling.  
“We are something Kurt, I don’t really know how to describe us,” he clearly struggled with his thoughts in the silence in between. Kurt said nothing. “I need to take this slow I think, I need to sort myself out, get my head clear but the thought of doing that without you?” he shrugged his shoulders. “Do you remember when I saw you outside the salon in the rain the other week? I’d been walking, searching and I needed something and I wasn’t lying Kurt, I really was searching for you but I think you deserve more than a bum like me.”  
Kurt laughed. “You are so far away from the definition of a bum Blaine.”  
“But I feel like one, I feel like I need to find myself for a bit but I know that I can’t not see you. Maybe we could still hang out, date but nothing too quick? I know we did things in the wrong order slightly…” Blaine looked embarrassed as Kurt laughed but he continued. “I know you’re special Kurt.”   
Kurt blushed. He felt alive with Blaine, as if James had deadened him slightly and he was only just becoming aware that there were people like Blaine that could compliment, take care of him and share possibilities and opportunities. He could fall for this guy really hard, he knew that.  
“If you just want to be friends, I’d understand that…” Blaine was saying, suddenly unsure in Kurt’s silence.  
“I think you’re absolutely right Blaine, we should take things slowly, see how they go but you’re already one of the most important people in my life. I couldn’t imagine not seeing you either.” Kurt blushed with the admission but Blaine’s smile just got wider.

xXx

As they left the restaurant, Blaine suddenly noticed the darkened sky and begged for Kurt to look up. As Kurt did so, he noticed the cloudless sky, as black as dark ink, only stars lighting the way, some of them blinking light, highlighting opportunities, future and magic. Kurt gasped with the beauty and Blaine’s gaze lowered to Kurt’s blue shiny eyes.  
“You’re so beautiful Kurt,” he whispered. Kurt moved closer, taking in the stars that seemed to glimmer in Blaine’s warm brown eyes and wound his arm around his waist. Blaine felt protected, felt tucked in with Kurt, against the world and its loneliness and he sighed as their lips came closer. It was a simple kiss but it held promise and love and beauty in its touch and the world was conquered just a little that evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt and Blaine fell into a habit of seeing each other at least every other day, sometimes for a coffee or lunch, other times for more of a dinner date but every time Blaine felt his heart getting a little lighter. He always enjoyed meeting up with Kurt, always had new things to discuss with him about his days now he was helping out at the Trevor hotline and he felt less alone. He deliberately left his apartment to visit places around the city he loved and he had begun to write new songs again. He practiced and rearranged set lists for his evening performances and songs that lifted his spirits were reintroduced to his audiences rather than the melancholy songs that had drifted into his repertoire. Kurt came to see him play a few times each week and he couldn’t help but gush at his performances.   
After a few weeks of such habits Kurt found himself arriving at his apartment after a late night with Blaine at one of his performances. Rachel had left a note scrawled in pink lipstick on their big mirror, explaining she had gone to bed and Kurt kicked off his shoes and padded to the kitchen to make a mug of tea. The phone rang abruptly and he ran to catch it quickly before it woke Rachel.   
“Hello?”  
“Kurt?” Even after three years together it had seemed James still had to question whether it was Kurt who answered. The six months had not stopped Kurt from recognising his voice instantly.  
“James. What are you doing?”   
“I don’t know…” his voice sounded distant but Kurt suddenly heard a barely contained sob as he heaved in his breath.  
“What’s wrong?”   
“I just needed to hear your voice I guess,” James said not knowing how to continue and Kurt felt trapped between caring for this guy he had nearly married and wanting to hang up. He let James continue but he settled with his tea on the sofa in case he was in for a long night.   
“I’ve been looking through my mum’s stuff, reading all her papers. I sorted out her bills today, made an effort with her clothes but thought I’d best leave that for another day but I saw these papers and couldn’t stop reading Kurt.” He seemed wracked with another sob and Kurt waited patiently as he imagined James sitting on his cold laminate flooring, surrounded by stacks of pretty paper. Sara always liked her diaries and journals and even Kurt knew that she kept hundreds of notebooks and such. It was obviously too painful to attempt now so Kurt suggested he stop and go to bed, reminding James it was late.  
“But I can’t Kurt, I feel I need to read them all even though it’s painful. A lot of them mention you.”  
“They do?” Kurt whispered.  
“Yeah, god you were so special to her Kurt, I never really understood your friendship with her. Boyfriends aren’t supposed to get on with in-laws are they but I was a bit jealous of your relationship with her if I’m honest. I always worried she’d rather have you as a son.”  
“She always loved you James and wanted the best for you; always,” Kurt said.  
“I know, she says that actually,” James seemed to compose himself slightly, Kurt could hear him swallow. “She writes about how special you are and that she was so glad I’d found someone like you. She writes of that time at thanksgiving where you sang a song for everyone and gosh the way she describes it so well… I mean I remember it anyway but it just brings it all back. You were so perfect; your voice was just breathtaking. I mean it always has been but that night, just for us, you took my breath away and I think I’d forgotten…” James’ voice became distant again, as if his memory had transported him somewhere else. After a while he continued. “She describes so many perfect times and I remembered them all but it was as if they were buried away, hidden under all the rubbish. Do you remember that time when we all had a barbeque? Burt and Carole too? She describes looking from her garden chair at all of us laughing at something your dad had said and she wrote she’d never been happier. Happy knowing that I had found someone like you and with such a loving family. She describes the shopping trips you both went on to the mall, the times you saw old films together. She loved you so much Kurt…” James’ voice faltered again as he could hear Kurt’s tears on the other end of the line. “After I did what I did Kurt, she was devastated, I can’t believe I hurt her that much and it was such a stupid mistake.”   
Kurt couldn’t speak in reply, his voice so full of emotion and so he swallowed repeatedly. He felt so torn between hatred that the ‘stupid mistake’ he referred to had made so much damage and that Sara had been so hurt by it all. A wave of grief seemed to overwhelm him as he remembered her so well, wished he had kept in touch with her and hated that their last time together had been a tearful goodbye.   
“I so wish I could turn back time Kurt,” James was saying, though Kurt still felt far away. “I wish for so much.” Something in Kurt seemed to snap.  
“Well we can’t turn back time James, I’m sorry,” he replied coldly.   
“I know Kurt, I really do know but I just want that back, I need you more than I thought possible. Will you meet me again? Please?” He sounded so desperate, Kurt would have thought it was pathetic if he didn’t instantly think of Sara and what she would have wanted.   
“I don’t know what that will achieve James,” Kurt said wearily.  
“Please,” he said, “Just please, one time, for coffee?”  
“I can’t tomorrow, maybe next week.”  
“Ok, ok,” James said sounding so glad that Kurt had agreed to so much, “Can I have your number again?” Kurt gave it to him and soon finished the conversation feeling emotionally drained. He went to bed, curled next to Oscar and watched the sun rise a few hours later.

xXx

Kurt debated with himself for hours whether to discuss the conversation with anyone. He could mention it briefly to Rachel as he left his apartment but he knew he would get embroiled in a heated debate about all the consequences and what his best course of action would be, the same would be of course with his dad or Robyn at work. He quickly decided against Blaine. Not really knowing what they were, he didn’t want to confuse matters any further and he definitely didn’t want to appear like he was throwing his failed relationship in Blaine’s face after he had gone through his own painful break-up. He would have to think and suffer in silence it seemed.  
Kurt and Blaine had agreed to meet up for lunch and as Kurt waited for Blaine who was coming straight from a shift at Trevor, Kurt kept biting his nails and looked straight at the coffee table in front of him, hoping it would impart some kind of advice. He didn’t notice Blaine approach him until his legs were behind the coffee table and Kurt looked up to see Blaine’s concerned expression.  
“Hey,” Blaine said, “What’s wrong? Why so thoughtful?” He sat down with his own coffee and Kurt wondered how long he had been staring into space if Blaine had time to buy a drink.  
“Sorry,” Kurt said, “Gosh, where do I start?” He laughed without humour but then seemed to shake himself out of the mood and focused fully on the man in front of him. Gosh he had missed him and it had barely been twelve hours since he had seen him last.   
“From the beginning?” Blaine asked smiling.  
“Oh no,” Kurt said flustered, “Don’t worry Blaine, it’s something I need to work out on my own I think.” He waved the issue away and Blaine looked at him carefully.  
“James?” Blaine whispered.  
Kurt looked at him and felt his own face soften. How did this guy he had known for a couple of months, already know so much about him? How could he tell his every expression, every worry?   
“I’m sorry Blaine, this is too awkward,” he said looking down.  
“No Kurt, we’re friends and you’ve helped me through a lot so I feel I owe you at least a dodgy discussion about your annoying ex.” Kurt looked up to see Blaine’s grimace and he almost laughed. Blaine noticed.  
“What? I’m sorry, you can’t expect me not to be a little jealous he’s back in the picture. He sounds like a jackass.”  
“Oh he can be,” Kurt said smiling, “But I wouldn’t have been with him for three years and planned to marry him if he was always that way.” Blaine thought back to his own failed wedding and felt a bit childish. He sat up, determined to listen like a good friend.  
“Well go on,” Blaine said, “What has he done?” Kurt checked he was sincere, continued and once the words came out he found he couldn’t stop. Blaine was an attentive listener, never interrupting but his face showing his emotions vividly and Kurt carried on, until he was out of words and his face nearly crumpled with the weight of what he had said. Tears had pooled in his eyes as he told about Sara’s affection for him and the special memories they shared. It became Sara’s tale rather than James’ and Blaine couldn’t help but feel sad that this wonderful woman had passed before her time.  
“He asked to meet with me,” Kurt whispered barely audible.  
“Why?”   
“I don’t know. I gave him my number said we’d arrange something next week but I deliberately said it wouldn’t help, wouldn’t be what he wanted but I don’t know…”  
“What was he like before he cheated?” Blaine asked, despite the fiery bubble he felt in his stomach.  
“I don’t know really,” Kurt shrugged his shoulders, “Sometimes he could be really romantic and we always loved the same stuff but I never thought he would ever do something like that so when I found him like that, it seemed to erase all the good he’d done. I can only see him as a cheater now.”  
“But you said earlier you stayed with him for three years, almost married him. He must have had some redeeming qualities?”  
“He’s a great laugh, always joking normally and every day felt like Christmas when he was in a good mood but at the same time nothing was taken seriously. He never told me how he really felt, I never really felt like he loved me. He was different last night. I’ve never heard him so emotional.”   
“So there’s something there?” Blaine asked quietly.   
“I don’t know,” Kurt whispered, unable to look at Blaine, “I don’t think so.”  
“Well you need to find out I guess,” Blaine said sounding so sure whilst he felt a little lost.   
Kurt didn’t know what to say. He looked at Blaine’s warm brown eyes, relived moments with him, knew he had fallen so hard. He thought he had known James, only to find he knew nothing. He couldn’t decide whether the history he had with James was really that important. 

xXx

He met with James a few days later and Blaine it seemed had ceased contact for the time being. Kurt had text a few times and although Blaine had replied, his texts had remained short and to the point. He was giving Kurt his space he knew but he missed Blaine’s easy company and he was forever grateful that Blaine had been gentlemanly enough to talk to him about it. He had acted so nice about it all, Kurt worried that Blaine would never fight but he remembered this was how grown-ups acted. James had always been slightly petulant, that had been some of his charm but Blaine spoke about James, giving advice to Kurt where needed. He had been a great friend in all of this and Kurt couldn’t help but mentally add that to the ‘pro’ list for Blaine as he walked to the coffee shop to see James.  
James was already there and for once he looked anxious as he waited for Kurt. Gone was the cocky demeanour and sex driven beast. Kurt mimed getting a coffee as he entered and fell in line. He got James his usual coffee too, hoping it hadn’t changed in six months. As he sat down, opposite James at a safe distance, James looked nervously his way and nodded his thanks.   
“How have you been Kurt?” he asked politely and he seemed so different to his usual self that Kurt felt nerves swirl around his stomach. He answered about the mundane – work, apartment and such but James clearly wanted to get on with the real conversation. After a long pause he started.  
“Kurt I’ve been thinking,” he said then gulped, “I’ve been thinking I was a fool to let things slip like I did, especially for some cheap fuck and…” Kurt held up a finger to pause.  
“Several cheap fucks.”  
James nodded in understanding and acceptance.   
“Ok, I get it, I was a jackass Kurt but I know now.” He seemed to expect this to be the end of the conversation, like he had explained himself fully.  
“Know what?”  
“I need you Kurt,” he said sincerely, “I need you in my life, it just doesn’t work without you. I’m sorry it’s taken loads of mistakes and six months of agony to realise but…”  
“James you know this has only happened because of your mum…”  
“No, no Kurt,” he insisted, “I’ve been miserable for months I just didn’t realise it.”  
“You didn’t realise it?” Kurt laughed.  
“Well you know how dense I am?” he laughed in return, “I always did think with my dick, but you’ve always been the best fuck, always.” James nodded as if he was imparting the sweetest compliment.  
“I know,” Kurt said, “But that’s not all that I am James.” He looked sadly at the man before him. The laughter they had shared, the good times, the sex – all memorable, all amazing but what he had needed was friendship and someone that cared. He thought back to Blaine then - loving Blaine who was always there to listen and even in the throes of passion between them he had remained loving, that had never changed despite his heartache. And god, he’d almost forgotten the sex.  
“I know that now Kurt, I really do,” he had started to plead, seemed to sense Kurt’s departure and distance.   
“I don’t think you’ll ever know,” Kurt said sadly, “We had good times James, just think back to those but we can’t have fun all the time – sometimes I need more and I just don’t think you’re capable.”   
James looked lost as he realised Kurt was right and he gazed at the life lines on his open palms almost cursing his lack of understanding, suddenly wishing his mum was here again. Kurt finished his coffee and stood up.  
“I should go James, but we can keep in touch can’t we?” He said, meaning what he said. James nodded and said his goodbye. It had taken Kurt six months to get over the hurt James had caused but looking at him now, small in the sofa seat, he could feel only pity. He could forgive him easily now because he knew James would never forgive himself. 

xXx

Kurt went to Blaine’s apartment straight from the coffee shop, guessing from the time that Blaine would be getting ready to perform that night. He knocked on the door to be greeted by a dapper Blaine in the tightest black jeans and a mustard shirt with a black vest and matching mustard bow tie. Blaine went all out when he performed.  
“Kurt!” he exclaimed, “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”  
“No sorry, are you just out?”  
“I will be soon, but I have a few minutes. Are you ok?” Ever the gentleman.  
“Yeah,” as Kurt was led to the sofa in Blaine’s apartment. “I just met with James.”  
“Oh,” Blaine looked dejected despite deliberately keeping his hands busy with pouring coffee. Kurt walked towards him.   
“Blaine,” Kurt said as he touched his hands gently, stilling them in his own. “It’s ok. I wanted to thank you, you’ve been so amazing, such a great friend, I don’t deserve it.”  
“Yes you do,” Blaine exclaimed, almost annoyed, “You do. Gosh Kurt you were there when I really needed someone and I hope James realises how awesome you are. You’re sure you want to go back to him?”   
“What?” Kurt said, “I’m not going back to him.” Blaine looked wide eyed at Kurt, taking in the news, searching Kurt’s blue eyes for something.  
“Never Blaine, that’s what I came to tell you, I realised something and I couldn’t pretend that everything was ok with James. He’s never going to be able to give me what I need.”  
“And what’s that?” Blaine whispered, edging closer to Kurt’s lips, mesmerised by his eyes.  
“A Blaine. I need a Blaine,” and as Kurt blushed, he felt Blaine’s warm lips against his own. This was where he belonged after all.


	11. Chapter 11

“You’re so beautiful Kurt,” Blaine whispered as they parted, looking deep into his eyes than they widened as he realised he would be late for his gig tonight at a bar across town. “I need to go,” he said, panicked. He started to dash around the apartment, picking up keys and his jacket.  
“You’re coming with me, right?” Blaine said, “I mean now you’re here, you can’t go again.” Kurt laughed.   
“No I definitely don’t want to leave you, this week has been torture enough.”  
“Sorry,” Blaine said, slightly red in the face as they left his apartment, “I thought you’d need your space.”  
“No, you were right, I just hated it,” Kurt said as they walked hand in hand. “It made my decision with James a hell of a lot easier.”  
“Really?”   
“Yeah, I mean if I missed you that much, and it had only been a week, what would it be like if I could never see you again? I knew James would never be enough.”  
Blaine couldn’t really speak, a lump forming in his throat at the thought that he already meant that much to Kurt. He thought he’d imagined it between them, the whirlwind, the passion, he thought maybe Kurt had just been what he needed after his split from Liam. But looking at him now in the autumn evening, auburn leaves floating to the ground, Blaine knew he was so much more.   
They arrived at the bar soon after and the warm reception they received by friends of Blaine and the crowd of regulars, made Kurt feel instantly welcomed and warm. He shrugged off his jacket as one of the barmen handed Kurt a drink on the house and he settled at a table with a few of Blaine’s friends as Blaine prepared to play.  
They asked a few questions about how Kurt had met Blaine and where he worked. They were interested in his job and Kurt politely discussed how he had met Blaine, keeping out the more personal details but they asked about Egypt and wanted to know if he would sing later. They were instantly friendly and nice and Kurt was glad he finally had the opportunity to meet some of Blaine’s friends. He felt a bit in the spotlight, especially as Blaine had obviously mentioned him to his friends before, so a few gave him knowing glances. But as Blaine started tinkling on the keys of the piano, preparing to start, their attention and Kurt’s was drawn to the impeccably dressed man at the piano, who looked suddenly alive and beautiful to Kurt all over again.  
“Hi everyone,” Blaine was saying, “I’m feeling in a romantic mood tonight, so hope you are too?” Everyone wolf whistled and Kurt blushed in the knowledge that he might be the reason Blaine was in such a mood. 

I've been trapped inside a box  
Only drowning in my thoughts  
I've been searching for a light  
Hoping it will lead me out  
I've been climbing up the wall  
Screaming someone help me up  
Hoping you would hear my calls  
Say you will I need you now

Only you can keep me safe  
So I'll just stay here in your arms  
Holding you goes through the beat  
That resonates inside my heart

Blaine sang straight to Kurt and all his friends noticed but Blaine didn’t care. He had fallen hard and it had taken a while to realise this could be something more than the beautiful vacation they had shared. He had missed Kurt so much this week, as well as knowing why he needed to give Kurt space but as soon as he had said he needed him, as soon as Blaine knew, he couldn’t help but sink and he knew he was done for. He looked like a lovesick puppy as he sang to Kurt but one friend looked worriedly at Kurt as Blaine continued to sing. 

Laying still in your embrace  
I'ma sleep and you're awake  
Place a kiss upon my head  
To match the smile on my face  
There's not a bridge that I won't cross  
To stop me missing you so much  
Without you here I am numb  
I won't fall to feel your touch

Only you and you alone  
Can speak the words I long to hear  
Holding you so close  
Your whisper sounds like music to my ears

In my sleep, walk with me  
We'll sing lullabies  
You and I were meant to fly  
I'm afraid in case I wake  
This dream is where I'll stay  
Can't you see, you were meant for me

Only you and you alone  
Can speak the words I long to hear  
Holding you so close  
Your whisper sounds like music to my ears  
Only, only, only, only you

Kurt smiled as he ended the song and Blaine blushed that he had revealed so much of himself to the crowd but he soon continued with more love songs as Kurt got another drink at the bar. Unbeknownst to him, someone followed him and as he ordered they nudged his arm with their own.  
“Hi Kurt, I’ll get this one.”  
“Oh thanks, erm…”  
“Katie.”  
“Thanks Katie.” Kurt and Katie took their drinks back to their table and continued to watch Blaine sing. He did look magnificent tonight and Kurt thought he almost glowed in the dim light over the piano.  
“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Katie was saying next to him.  
“Yeah,” Kurt gushed, eyes still locked on Blaine as he sang.  
“Do you know much about Liam?” Katie asked. At the mention of Blaine’s ex-fiancé Kurt’s head snapped to face her inquisitive eyes.   
“Just enough I think, I met him at the airport as we were about to board our flight to Egypt.”  
“It was quite a shock to everyone really,” she continued, “That he didn’t go through with it, do you know what happened?”  
“Not really, no,” Kurt said, feeling uncomfortable, “I mean I know that he works really hard and couldn’t really commit to Blaine. I think Blaine deserves more than that,” Kurt said feigning confidence.  
“Deserves you, you mean?” Katie sounded suspicious and Kurt felt under attack. He could vaguely hear Blaine sing another love song and he seemed oblivious to Kurt’s conversation. He wondered who this Katie was and how she knew Blaine.  
“I don’t know, we’re just starting out you know. I know he’s special,” he whispered.  
“Oh he is,” she said, nodding her head, “He deserves the best. I just don’t want to see him get hurt again and maybe Liam will come to his senses when he stops working so hard.”  
“Maybe,” Kurt said unsure, “I won’t hurt him though; I think I’ve been through my own share of that.” And at Katie’s inquisitive expression he continued with the story of James. He didn’t know what possessed him to relay the information about his history to a virtual stranger but he did and once he had finished he felt a sense of relief, like the story had finished, he had closure.  
“Wow,” Katie was saying, “He sounds a douche.”  
“Oh he was but that was then, this is now. Why are you checking up on me?”  
“Oh,” Katie said, eyes wide as if Kurt had revealed a secret and she had never intended to come across so strongly, “I just wanted to make sure you were ok, sorry.” She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Blaine, who was still singing.  
“It’s ok,” Kurt said smiling, “It’s good that Blaine has such a protective friend, but I don’t intend to hurt him.”  
“Good,” she said, smiling warmly.  
They continued to drink and Kurt soon got them another one. They settled to pleasant chat about songs they liked and Katie’s job as a restaurant waitress. Kurt made her laugh as they discussed their mutual love of reality TV shows and Kurt laughed at old stories of drunk Blaine. It was as they were laughing after a few more drinks that Blaine found them after his set had finished and as he sat down he looked across at the two of them and his eyebrows rose in concern.  
“You look like you’ve been setting the world to rights,” he said, “What have I missed?” He looked worried.  
“Everything and nothing,” Katie assured him, smiling. “This one’s a keeper Blaine, he meets my approval.”  
Kurt smiled at being accepted but not even his wide smile could match Blaine’s grin at this sudden knowledge.  
“Wow, what did you say?” Blaine asked Kurt, “This one’s hard to impress.”  
“Oh just the usual,” he said, waving off the praise and laughing.  
“Well we need to leave now,” Blaine said, standing up to see Kurt’s surprised expression.  
“Why?”  
“I have a surprise and it’s all been sorted. I went to the toilet earlier and booked in the favour, we can’t let them down.”  
Kurt looked curious but Katie only smiled.  
“Have fun boys,” she said finishing her own drink and waving them off.  
As they left the bar, the cold chill of the evening swept over Kurt’s warm face and he tucked his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Blaine placed his own hand in the remaining space and Kurt smiled as they continued to walk, Blaine leading them to Central Park.  
“What are we doing here?” Kurt asked smiling.  
“It’ll be here in a minute,” Blaine said looking around anxiously, waiting for something and sure enough it arrived. Kurt turned to face a horse drawn carriage that was approaching them.  
“Wow, I’ve never been on one of these,” Kurt said smiling.  
“Excellent, well I know you didn’t fancy a camel so I thought you were the kind of person that liked to see the sights in style. Your carriage awaits kind sir,” he said, helping Kurt up the step to the carriage as he sat beside him.  
They were given a blanket to cover their legs and Kurt took in the view of the park in all its glory as they rode their way through. The trees looked so beautiful losing their golden leaves in the autumn air and Kurt felt Blaine slip his hand in his and as he sighed in pleasure at the views ahead of them, he placed his head on Blaine’s shoulder.  
“I forget the beauty that I live with,” Kurt whispered, “New York is definitely home.”  
“Home is where the heart is,” Blaine said simply as he looked at Kurt’s pale face in the moonlight. Kurt opened his eyes to find Blaine’s eyes exploring his face and as he eyes settled on Kurt’s lips, he came closer and placed his warm lips against Kurt’s and sighed. This was definitely home.

xXx

“I don’t think anything you do now will ever top that,” Kurt said laughing as they walked towards Blaine’s apartment.   
“Oh we’ll just see about that,” Blaine said smiling as he leant in to kiss Kurt’s cheek.   
As they entered the apartment, Kurt realised this was the first time he had set foot inside and he took a look around as Blaine put the coffee pot on. It was strange how the place looked mostly like Blaine with the odd piece of furniture that had been Liam’s choice, style over comfort and Blaine came up behind him as he was looking at some photo frames. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and placed his chin on his shoulder.  
“What do you think?”  
“It’s nice,” Kurt replied.  
“Nice?” Blaine said, leaning his face away to gauge Kurt’s expression.  
“I think it will look better when it’s completely yours.”   
“Yeah,” Blaine said as he looked around, “Liam plans on picking up the rest of his furniture in a few weeks, then I can get other stuff that suits me better I suppose.”  
“The pieces I can tell are yours are beautiful,” Kurt whispered, “You’re beautiful.” He captured Blaine’s lips in his own, sucking on Blaine’s bottom lip and Blaine smiled into the kiss. He turned him in his arms and stroked his cheek as he continued to kiss Kurt, then kissed along his jaw and nibbled at his neck, leading Kurt back towards the wall. Kurt only placed his head against the wall allowing Blaine better access and he sighed in pleasure. He had such a sense of coming home, he closed his eyes in bliss as he felt along Blaine’s back where his muscles were moving as he stroked Kurt’s sides.   
“I’ve missed this,” Blaine whispered, “Missed you.”  
“Me too,” Kurt whispered in return and Blaine suddenly parted from him so he could take Kurt’s hand to lead him to his bedroom. Kurt smiled as Blaine looked timidly behind him to check Kurt was following and as Blaine took off his shirt and scooted up the bed, Kurt stood by the door. His hands hesitated by the hem of his sweater and as Blaine watched he took it off revealing his shirt underneath. Kurt became nervous under Blaine’s scrutiny but he started to unbutton his shirt as Blaine continued to stare and his mouth practically watered at the sight of his pink nipples already taut with anticipation and Blaine imagined licking them, as his eyes trailed down to the light dusting of hair leading to the waistband of his jeans. He removed his own tight jeans as Kurt started to remove his pants. Kurt had to shimmy his hips to get out of his skinny jeans and Blaine watched with eager eyes. Kurt was wearing black tight boxers and the outline of his erection was clear under the thin cotton. Blaine let out a whimper and thrust up his hips unconsciously.   
Kurt walked slowly to the bed, Blaine now desperate to touch and feel and Kurt lay sideways facing the gorgeous man in the bed next to him. Blaine followed the contours of his body with his fingers but his eyes never left Kurt’s face. Kurt could feel the colour rise in his cheeks but he smiled in pleasure as Blaine stroked along his soft pale skin and started to kiss his neck. They both whimpered in pleasure, the teasing touches and kisses never quite enough but so much more than the passionate encounters in Egypt where they had rushed and enjoyed.   
“Can I?” Blaine asked as he tugged on the top of Kurt’s underwear and he only nodded as they were removed. Kurt removed Blaine’s and at the sight of this man fully naked laying next to him he wrapped his leg around Blaine’s waist bringing him closer and pressing their erections together, intensifying the pleasure and making both throw their heads back in a moan.   
Blaine started to travel down Kurt’s exposed body, kissing and sucking in places he had never allowed himself to explore before. He sucked a pink nipple into his mouth as Kurt keened in pleasure, arching his back and groaning. He licked and sucked a bruise on one of his hip bones and as Kurt’s pleasure mounted, he groaned louder and lower.  
“I can’t wait anymore Blaine,” he whined, eyes scrunched tight to ward off the growing pleasure and Blaine smiled in adoration at this beautiful man coming undone beneath him.   
“What do you want baby?” Blaine said lowly and Kurt noticed it was the first time he had used such an endearment.   
“You…” he gasped, “Inside of me…”  
Blaine rummaged in his bedside drawer for lube and upon finding it, slicked his fingers then traced his hole with one digit as Kurt writhed and came apart again underneath him. Blaine lightly stroked himself in pleasure as he watched and inserted one finger, then two.  
“Kurt, you’re so fucking gorgeous like this…” he panted, feeling so incredibly hard, it almost hurt. He worked him open and as he started to brush against the nub inside him, Kurt opened his eyes wide and moaned loudly.  
“Oh god, right there! Please…”  
Blaine sheathed himself and lined himself up by Kurt’s entrance and entered, pausing and holding onto Kurt’s hips so hard he thought he might leave bruises. Kurt nodded and Blaine started to thrust lightly and peppered his neck with kisses as Kurt continued to moan beneath him.   
“I don’t know how long I can last…” Kurt whined, wanting to prolong this pleasure for as long as possible and the sight of this beautiful man underneath him, made Blaine moan again. He shifted his angle slightly and Kurt practically screamed in pleasure at the direct contact to his prostate. Their hands found each other and Blaine placed them either side of Kurt’s head, intertwining their fingers. He could feel himself hitting Kurt’s prostate with every thrust and Kurt looked completely undone and debauched, his chest and cheeks flushed. The coiling heat in his stomach started to build and Kurt clenched around Blaine, making him groan and almost bite his shoulder in pleasure.   
“Blaine – oh god, I’m gonna…”  
Blaine’s breath hit him hot and wet against his neck as he started to thrust even harder and Kurt’s orgasm hit him hard, Blaine coming soon after, throbbing, pulsing. They shook against each other, their fingers still intertwined and clenched hard, trying to make the pleasure last as long as possible. Then Blaine landed softly on Kurt, breathless, boneless and completely sated. Kurt kissed Blaine’s temple gently as Blaine gingerly removed himself and wobbled to the bathroom to get a cloth. He placed the warm cloth against Kurt’s stomach cleaning the mess and smiling, his eyes betraying such emotion, Kurt almost felt like crying.   
After they were cleaned up, Blaine returned to the bed, lying next to Kurt and stroking nonsensical patterns on his upper arm. Kurt closed his eyes in pleasure and sighed.   
“Will you stay?” Blaine asked and Kurt was reminded of their time in Egypt, where Blaine had asked the same question, so timid and unsure.   
“Of course,” Kurt said smiling, “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” And he was tugged closer to Blaine, lying on his chest and feeling his firm muscles underneath.


	12. Chapter 12

Spending nights together became more frequent and it seemed they had turned a corner. Kurt’s refusal to return to James had helped Blaine to realise he didn’t want Kurt to leave, had needed him in his life and as he watched him sleep peacefully in his arms a few weeks later it had him reflecting on the time they had spent together so far.  
It had been such a whirlwind, including their time in Egypt that Blaine had barely had time to think over his wedding plans with Liam but as he lay there with Kurt he realised he had hardly thought of his ex-fiancé and the idea of being rejected didn’t anger him like it used to. Kurt had been there, firm and so deserving of trust, he had never really felt a void after Liam left. The time he spent with Kurt kept his mind off the heartbreak, but as he watched Kurt’s chest dip and rise as he breathed warmly on the juncture between Blaine’s neck and shoulder, he knew it had been Kurt. He loved spending time talking to him, making him laugh, that real laugh where dimples showed and his mouth was wide. He loved hearing Kurt sing in the kitchen as he baked mini cupcakes and he loved the noises he made when he sucked gently on that spot beneath his ear. He had never known such love and intimacy with Liam, even at the beginning.   
Kurt began to stir in his arms, a muffled sound could be heard by his ear and he stretched his back, causing Kurt’s lips to brush along Blaine’s neck and he sighed. This was where he wanted to be always.  
“Hey sleepy head,” Blaine whispered, chuckling gently.  
“Have you been awake long?” Kurt mumbled, rubbing his eyes and blinking awake.  
“Not too long, just thinking,” he said.  
“Thinking? What about?” Kurt asked, eyes fully open and his head resting fully on Blaine’s chest now.  
“You and how amazing it is to have you in my life,” Blaine said, smiling.  
“Oh that,” Kurt said laughing and stroking along Blaine’s side, causing him to tickle his side. “I love being right here,” Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine closer to him.  
“Me too,” Blaine sighed, closing his eyes. 

xXx

Thanksgiving approached and Kurt was becoming more and more nervous at the prospect of bringing the topic up in conversation with Blaine. He knew Rachel and her dads planned to go on their annual cruise and although he had been invited, he didn’t really relish the idea of spending his week aboard a ship that had a Jessie Tyler Ferguson look-a-like contest. He didn’t mind spending the holidays alone, thinking he could catch up on his reading and watching sappy movies but the thought that Blaine would feel sorry for him and invite him along to his parents for an awkward meal was terrifying. He decided he would go home to Lima, where his dad would watch games and Carole would cook a fabulous meal and he could relax for a few days.   
He wasn’t sure still what he and Blaine were. He kind of guessed they were exclusive now although no mention had been made of any labels and whether Blaine was feeling better about the situation with Liam. It had been nearly three months now since they had met but was that enough time to get over someone that you had nearly married? Kurt had no idea and could only guess based on his time apart from James. It had taken less time for Kurt to get over James but forgiveness? That had taken at least six months and a family death. How could Kurt even mention it?   
It was with his mind in this state of worry that he met Blaine for lunch the week before Thanksgiving. They had agreed to meet in their usual café not too far from his salon so they could have the full hour together and as Kurt entered, Blaine had already ordered their usuals.  
“Hey,” Blaine said, as Kurt entered and kissed him in greeting, “How’s your morning been?”  
“A little rushed, a few people getting their pre-vacation cuts,” Kurt said, “But nothing we can’t handle. You?”  
“Good, I wrote a new song this morning but it needs polishing.”  
“Wow Blaine, that’s fantastic,” Kurt exclaimed, a big grin on his face, “I’d love to say that’s how I spent my morning. Can I hear it?”  
“Yeah definitely, when it’s finished,” Blaine said timidly, “I definitely need to finish it before next week so my mum can hear it when I see her for Thanksgiving.”  
“Oh right, yeah,” Kurt said, nodding and looking at his sandwich. Blaine noticed his reticence and watched Kurt carefully as he picked at the bread in front of him. He thought back to what he had just said and realised.  
“What are you doing for Thanksgiving Kurt?” Blaine asked.   
He looked up to see Blaine’s eyes looking at him with such concern he almost felt foolish for worrying about it. They were grownups, right?   
“I was thinking of seeing my family actually,” Kurt said, “I’ll drive I think so I don’t have to worry about booking flights.”  
Blaine nodded and smiled. “That’s great, will I get to see you much over the holiday?”  
“Oh, I thought you’d see your family and I’ll probably spend the whole holiday in Lima so…”  
Blaine nodded in understanding but felt a pang. He would really miss Kurt, why hadn’t he thought about it earlier?  
“Why don’t you come to my parents’ house? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind and you’ve met my mum before.”  
“I don’t know Blaine…” Kurt said uneasy at the thought of meeting the family officially.  
“Why? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I just don’t think we’re there yet and I thought you wanted to take things slowly?” Kurt appeared confident and nonchalant but felt his stomach swirl in knots of worry. He didn’t really want to have this conversation, didn’t want to sound like a needy boyfriend, were they even boyfriends?   
Blaine looked hurt and didn’t know what to say. He was under the impression they didn’t need to be defined.   
“I suppose we never had the conversation,” Blaine said quietly, looking down, “I thought we were together?”  
“I thought so too,” Kurt whispered, not daring to look at Blaine, so he only noticed Blaine sit beside him on the sofa as he felt the dip in the fabric next to him.   
“Then maybe we should say it,” Blaine said smiling, “Kurt Hummel will you be my official boyfriend?”  
Kurt laughed. “I thought you’d never ask.”

xXx

Thanksgiving went by in a haze of shopping and sappy movies and feeling constantly full. Kurt loved it but he should really have prepared himself for all the questions.  
“So what was Egypt like?” Carole asked at dinner shortly after Kurt arrived in Lima. He regaled Carole, Burt and Finn with all he had seen and he didn’t realise he had dropped Blaine into the conversation so frequently but as he finishing describing the boat on the Nile and the hot air balloon, he looked at Carole and Burt’s faces and paused.   
“What?” he asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“You’re in love dude,” Finn said with a big grin on his face and Kurt flushed bright pink.  
“What?” Kurt mumbled, “How’d you know? What did I say?”  
“It’s written all over your face, kid,” Burt said smiling.  
“And it was all ‘Blaine said this’ and ‘Blaine did that’,” Finn mimicked, still smiling in a goofy way.  
“Finn, leave him alone,” his mum warned, smiling pleasantly at Kurt, “So what’s he like, this Blaine?”  
And Kurt explained. He didn’t care anymore about what Finn thought as he described how they’d met, what had happened since, how they had taken it slowly (not mentioning the extra-curricular activities they had got up to in Egypt) and how they were now officially together.  
“He got jilted at the altar?” Burt said, his back suddenly straight and worry on his face.  
“Yeah dad but it was three months ago,” Kurt said defensively, “We took things slowly and I’m not sure if it’s jilting if there’s no altar.”  
“Don’t get pedantic with me,” Burt said gruffly, “I trust you Kurt and your judgement, I always have, so if you say it’s fine, it’s fine.” He smiled and Kurt felt his cheek flush that his dad thought so highly of him. A flash image of Blaine panting against him in Egypt, reminded him that he maybe wasn’t so deserving of that but he smiled and kept the thought to himself.

xXx

Kurt and Blaine had dinner together once Kurt returned from Lima and they quickly filled each other in on their eventful thanksgivings. Blaine had eaten with family, Cooper coming home too for the holidays and although his dad had looked too severe for the chat about Kurt that Blaine had wanted, he had told his mum, who had been delighted that Blaine had moved on and with ‘such a nice man’. Kurt beamed at the praise and wasn’t as nervous about meeting his family.   
“Actually my dad said he wanted to meet you soon,” Kurt said, “I wondered what your plans were for Christmas?”  
“Oh I hadn’t thought that far ahead,” Blaine said but suddenly smiled, “I’d definitely love to spend it with you though, thanksgiving was too hard.”  
“Christmas in Lima?” Kurt asked, suddenly nervous.  
“Sounds fantastic,” Blaine smiled enthusiastically.

xXx

And it was. The Hummels went all out for Thanksgiving but even more so for Christmas. Their decorations looked truly festive as Blaine entered their home and was introduced to everyone. The awkward moment about rooms was avoided as Kurt had already checked they could share a room during their stay and they soon settled to watch TV. Blaine got on easily with Burt and Carole and Kurt felt himself beam with pride that Blaine fit so easily. James had met Burt and Carole so many times of course but no visits went as well as this one. Blaine was his charming self, no mention of anything inappropriate, which had always been James’ problem. He joked easily and discussed his passions like music and coffee as if he’d known Burt and Carole for years. It never felt like an interrogation and Blaine had never felt so full, Carole always plying him with good Christmas foods. A glance was shared between Blaine and Kurt as they watched Christmas films and Kurt grinned at his fabulous boyfriend that was already a hit with his family. He needed to keep this guy in his life.

xXx

They returned to New York a few days after Christmas, already having plans which involved singing the New Year in and watching the ball drop in Times Square. They sang, joining Rachel and Finn at Callbacks and watching the TV screen showing the famous ball. They kissed sweetly and they had never felt happier and more aware of where they belonged. Rachel looked over at Kurt a few moments later and mouthed ‘happy new year’ well aware that Kurt was already the happiest she had ever seen him.  
Kurt walked back to Blaine’s apartment with him a few hours later, allowing Rachel and Finn to enjoy having the place to themselves. They held hands against the cold and Blaine couldn’t stop grinning. He had never felt this happy and he kept glancing over at Kurt to see if he was real. Kurt only smiled.  
“Why do you look so goofy?” Kurt chuckled, “What are you thinking?”  
“I’m thinking I’ve never been this happy Kurt,” he said, suddenly stopping in the middle of the street, “Do you ever sometimes think you’re dreaming?” He came closer to Kurt whose eyes widened and he nodded.  
“You’re so beautiful Kurt and I want you to know that I was never this happy, never before you.” His meaning was clear and Kurt didn’t need to mention it and he felt his stomach swoop as Blaine came ever closer to grace his lips with his own.   
“I love you Kurt,” he said as they parted, his eyes still closed.  
“I love you too,” Kurt said as he brought his lips to his again, making his meaning quite clear.  
They parted and still holding hands, started walking quicker in the cold night air, evidently now desperate to reach home and show each other the many ways they could love. As Blaine put the key in the lock and started taking off his jacket, he realised they weren’t alone as a sob filled the apartment.  
Blaine looked to Kurt in complete panic as Kurt grabbed his arm. Maybe they should call the police? But as another sob filled the silence between them, Blaine seemed to recognise the person who caused the noise and started walking towards his bedroom as if in a daze. Kurt followed dumbly.  
“Liam?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: description of murder.

“Liam?” Blaine said, as he walked into his bedroom to see Liam sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. On hearing Blaine, he looked up, tears obviously streaming down his face. Blaine had never seen him like this and he felt panic rising in his stomach as he looked on, his eyes wide. Kurt couldn’t leave, didn’t know what to say so resolutely stayed behind so Liam couldn’t see him but he could hear every word. He knew he should leave, let them have some privacy but a part of Kurt needed to hear what was going on. He trusted Blaine completely but something was clearly wrong and Kurt wanted to be there just in case Blaine needed someone.   
“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked, concern dripping from his voice and Liam’s breath hitched as another sob seemed to wrack his body. Liam finally looked properly around the bedroom he once had shared with Blaine, the place he had simply slept in then gone to work. He had never really noticed before how the place was so devoid of feeling, just a place where they slept. Nothing romantic happened here, no whispered conversations in the dark, no sweet kisses as they woke up before Liam had to go to work. Liam looked around now and finally noticed all the changes. Small objects that were so Blaine littered the walls and window ledges, things that Kurt and Blaine had found together or pictures they had taken on their trip to Egypt. Liam’s eyes wandered around and he knew. This room was now a place of love, a relationship had bloomed in this very room and he swallowed his feelings down as he spoke.  
“You found someone else?” he asked timidly and Blaine was shocked that he had been so perceptive. He couldn’t understand how he knew but he also couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Liam never seemed to regret any decision he made, a trait that made him a powerful lawyer in the courthouse. He was confident and determined in the work place, always knowing what he wanted and making decisions accordingly. Blaine looked at this shell of a man before him and wondered what had happened.   
“Yes,” Blaine said, “How did you know?”  
“This room,” Liam said, looking around, “It looks likes someone lives here with you, it looks warmer somehow.” Blaine looked around and spotted the pictures and the objects he had bought with Kurt when the fancy had suited him. He realised Kurt had left his mark on his home as well as his heart and the two glasses of water on the nightstand and the bottle of lube on the side were clear reminders too. Blaine suddenly realised he had come in with Kurt too and he walked away from Liam in search of Kurt who he found on the sofa, looking apprehensive and wide eyed as Blaine entered.  
“Sorry Kurt, I think something’s wrong with Liam, can I meet you for coffee tomorrow?” Blaine looked so worried that Kurt felt a pang and realised Blaine must have felt the same when James had suddenly reappeared in his life.   
“Yeah sure,” Kurt said, standing, making an appearance of confidence, “I’ll give you your space.” He touched Blaine’s arm affectionately and kissed him on the cheek, slipping out of the apartment quietly.   
“Was that Kurt that I met at the airport?” Liam said, as soon as Blaine entered the bedroom again. Blaine nodded and sat down on a chair, set apart from Liam who was still sat on the edge of the bed, looking worn and tired.  
“He’s your boyfriend now?” Liam asked quietly.  
“Yeah, it’s official now but we’ve seen each other for a while. I guess I needed to get myself sorted.” Blaine had accepted what had happened, Liam long ago forgiven and forgotten it seemed and Liam felt his stomach drop in sadness.  
“What are you doing here Liam?” Blaine asked and Liam looked up suddenly as if he didn’t expect to be asked such a question. It was still his place.  
“I’ve been thinking…” Liam said, his voice trailing away and Blaine could suddenly fill the gaps.   
“Thinking of us and what you miss?” Blaine said, scoffing in annoyance. Liam didn’t know what to say, just nodded. Blaine got up to walk to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and stood in the kitchen watching the kettle boil as Liam approached and leaned on the door frame.  
“I’m sorry Blaine, I shouldn’t have come,” he said quietly, Blaine’s back still faced him but he could see Blaine’s shoulders slump in defeat.  
“No you shouldn’t have,” Blaine said, still refusing to face him, “But you’re here now. Do you want coffee?”  
Liam was surprised but answered that he would and he sat on the kitchen stool, waiting patiently for some sort of life line. Blaine handed him his coffee once it had been made, the silence looming between them, until Blaine sat opposite Liam and started drinking his coffee.  
“So what happened? Why do you suddenly need me?” Blaine couldn’t keep the venom out of his voice and Liam felt foolish. Why was he here?   
“I’m on another case, preparing many others but this one case got me thinking I guess and I can’t stop thinking,” Liam said as he looked down at his mug of coffee, the steam wafting off and calming him, focusing his thoughts on what he wanted to say. “This case, gosh it’s something Blaine and you know I’m not really supposed to discuss it but it’s been eating me up and I need to talk to someone about it. It got me thinking, when I came home from the courthouse today that I have no one I can talk to. It used to be you; I could come home and know you’d be there. You’d make me dinner and pour me wine and we’d talk or watch some mindless television and you’d take it away, one hug and I never wanted to leave. I guess until today I never realised how much I’d missed it, missed you.” Blaine looked pained but indicated for him to continue.   
“What was this case about?” he asked.  
“This guy murdered his wife, bludgeoned her to death with his golf club.” Blaine gasped in horror at the thought of such a crime and new pity was felt that Liam had to defend people like that.  
“I mean he really is evil Blaine,” Liam carried on, “He has no remorse at all unless he’s in court and that’s where he really comes alive. He acts his way through any question, pleading insanity but I know the truth.” Liam shuddered to himself. “His wife had cheated on him, he’d found out through a friend and came home deliberately to find them together. He then proceeded to hit her as the lover escaped the house to leave her to suffer alone.” He paused, getting himself together, then looked at Blaine with such sadness in his blue eyes that Blaine suddenly remembered the moment he had realised he had first loved Liam. Liam had been sad over his childhood cat dying and Blaine had comforted him, the same look now resided in his eyes. Blaine gulped with the memory.  
“I started thinking about the lover that just left. I mean how could he do that? Just leave her to die alone and not defend her?” Blaine didn’t know how to answer, he had no answer.  
“This guy weeps silently in court all the time and I look at him before I question witnesses and the defendant and I know he feels it. He knows what he did and though he might not have loved her, he knows he left her and that will always be with him, until he dies.”   
Blaine looked at Liam, his tears now dried on his cheeks, his eyes wide and he finally sees the lost man that he once loved. The lawyer has been stripped away and only the real Liam remains and Blaine had wanted to see that all along, had needed to see him again.   
“Why has this affected you so much?” Blaine asks.   
“Because Blaine,” he says, suddenly holding his hands in his lap, “That was me, I left you like that, I just ran.” Blaine almost laughed at the foolish notion that Liam was like someone who had left his lover behind to die, but he saw the expression of utter belief on Liam’s face and he stopped.  
“Liam, you didn’t leave me to die, I’m fine.” Blaine brushed his hands along his own chest to prove it. “You made a decision and you left but no harm has come to me.”  
“I know but mentally and emotionally it has. I did that to you. It got me thinking about my future and what I want on my tombstone when I die. I don’t want it to read that I jilted someone and left them alone, I don’t want to be that person.”  
“But you don’t love me enough,” Blaine said simply with no emotion, “You admitted as much at the airport and in your letter. I get it, no hard feelings.”  
“Not now you have Kurt?” Liam asked carefully and Blaine thought about it. Kurt. He looked at Liam, sad and lost Liam, who clearly missed having someone in his life and then thought of Kurt. Beautiful, caring Kurt; Kurt who had filled his life with love and fire again. Kurt who made him want to better himself, made him feel alive again after feeling so dead for so long. Kurt had done that with sweet kisses and simple sighs, laughter and conversation, whispered secrets and love. He looked to Liam and knew that he had never known that with him. He had been reminded of something lost long ago with Liam but even in their best moments Blaine had never felt so much passion, so much love as he did for Kurt.  
“I’m sorry Liam but I love him,” Blaine said and he couldn’t stop the dopey smile stretching his face.   
“I’m too late?” he asked and Blaine only nodded. 

xXx

Liam left soon after, not wanting to disturb Blaine anymore, already feeling guilty for making Kurt leave and interrupting their night. He timidly asked if he could keep in contact with Blaine, thanking him for letting him talk tonight.   
“Make sure you have a better work-life balance Liam,” Blaine said, as he walked him to the door, “Go out again, you need to separate work from your life and talk to other people, it’s not good for anyone.” Liam nodded in agreement.   
“I’m glad you found someone,” Liam said kindly as he stepped out the door, “He’s very lucky to have such a good guy, I hope he knows how great you are.”  
“I’m the lucky one,” Blaine said smiling as Liam walked away. Blaine knew exactly where he needed to be right now.

xXx

“Blaine?” Kurt said as he opened the door in surprise, “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.” Blaine smiled warmly at him as Kurt looked so adorable, his hair all messed from his bed and adorned in his pyjamas.   
“I couldn’t wait until tomorrow, can I come in?”   
“Sure, yeah,” he said, opening the door wider, “Rachel’s asleep.” He led Blaine to his kitchen and indicated making tea, to which Blaine nodded.  
“What happened?” Kurt asked timidly, not sure how to proceed and hoping Blaine had made the right decision.  
“I met you,” Blaine said suddenly, “And life was complete again and all was well with the world.” Blaine walked closer to Kurt who had placed the mugs next to the boiling kettle and was suddenly spun around so Blaine could place his lips against his fiercely.  
“Oh,” Kurt said as they parted, looking stunned at his admission but feeling butterflies in his stomach. Blaine kept kissing him until Kurt smiled warmly and started to laugh.  
“What’s got into you?” Kurt said, chuckling as they parted.  
“I realised something tonight and I need you to know,” Blaine said, “Gosh Kurt, I don’t even know how to begin with what Liam said tonight but I think the only thing that can’t wait until tomorrow is that I love you. I love you so much and you’re amazing and loving and so beautiful inside and out and I love you. I love you Kurt Hummel.” He looked suddenly complete, like he had said exactly what he had wanted to say and the world was right again.   
“Well in that case,” Kurt said smiling, “I think we need to finish what we started earlier, don’t you?” He winked and led the way to his bedroom, as Blaine’s eyes widened at the thought of a naked Kurt, pliant and noisy beneath him. 

xXx

“Mum wants to meet you,” Blaine said suddenly at lunch with Kurt a few weeks later.   
“Oh?” Kurt said, looking up from his biscotti, “She does? What about your dad?”  
“Well he hasn’t mentioned it but he wouldn’t, it’s my mum that’s been interested in meeting you, it’s my mum I speak to about you all the time. My dad will be there too of course.”  
“But will he like me? I haven’t met your dad before and your mum didn’t have the best chance to get to know me, I mean I fell down the stairs after she saw me in your bed. I didn’t make the best first impression.”  
“Oh don’t worry about that,” Blaine said, waving off Kurt’s worry, “She’ll love you, she already loves you. You’ll be fine.”  
“And your dad?” Kurt said, worry still rising.  
“Well…” Blaine said, hesitating, “He’s harder to please, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.”  
Kurt only nodded in acceptance but did not feel any better after this conversation.   
They arrived at Blaine’s parents a week later, Kurt nervously waiting at the door as Blaine knocked. His mum answered shortly after and immediately kissed and hugged both boys warmly and Kurt felt his nerves slipping away slightly as he was ushered into the living room and his coat removed. They were offered drinks as Blaine’s mum rushed to the kitchen to finish dinner, explaining that Richard was expected a bit later. He had had to finish work a bit later but would soon be home and Blaine settled into the sofa with his drink as he watched Kurt, clearly on edge. He stroked his arm and reminded him not to worry.  
A sudden bang of the door indicated Richard’s presence in the house and Blaine got up to greet his dad at the door to the living room.  
“You’ll never guess what that imbecile did again at the office,” he was shouting, clearly talking to his wife and not noticing he had guests.  
“Richard dear, remember we have guests,” Blaine’s mum said as she started to remove her apron in the hall way.  
“Dad,” Blaine was saying, indicating Kurt, “Meet my boyfriend Kurt; Kurt, my dad.”  
Richard looked from Blaine to Kurt then his gaze returned to his wife.   
“Why didn’t you tell me we had guests tonight?”   
“I did, honey,” she said sweetly, trying to mask her annoyance, “Dinner’s ready boys.” They all followed her to the dining table which had been laid out beautifully. They sat in silence as the appetisers were brought out. Blaine’s mum initiated polite conversation, asking about Blaine and Kurt’s jobs and Blaine’s work for the Trevor project, as Richard listened, eating quietly.  
“So you’re a hairdresser?” He asked Kurt after a while.  
“Yes, sir,” he replied.  
“That doesn’t make much money, I suppose?” He scoffed.  
“Dad!” Blaine exclaimed but Kurt only smiled reassuringly at Blaine.  
“No not really but I get by. I hope to style for Broadway if I can. My friend Rachel has just got herself a small part on stage so maybe they’ll be an opening soon and I have experience with styling performers.”  
Richard looked surprised at the succinct response and nodded in understanding, sudden respect appearing on his face. “So you have dreams then? You want to make yourself better?” Kurt nodded. “And do you want children and marriage in the future?” Blaine and his mum exchanged worried glances, knowing when Richard was in full inquisition mode.   
“Yes definitely. I’ve always wanted that.”  
“With Blaine?” he asked abruptly and Kurt looked at Blaine. They hadn’t discussed anything like this before and he really didn’t want the first time they spoke about it to be in front of his dad.  
“Yes, I think so sir,” he said calmly, avoiding Blaine’s eyes, which had widened with this new knowledge.   
“Good,” Richard nodded again, preparing to eat his food again, “You already sound better than that idiot that jilted Blaine before, Liam. He wasn’t one for the long haul by the looks of it. I hope you don’t plan on doing the same?”  
“Definitely not sir,” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine warmly, suddenly understanding why he had been given the third degree. “I’ve had something similar happen to me too and I would never hurt Blaine.”  
“Glad to hear it,” Richard said, completely missing the shy smiles and loving gazes of the two men sat at the dinner table opposite him.


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt spent more and more time at Blaine’s apartment, especially when Finn came to stay and it was one such morning that Kurt found himself waking ready for work, bleary-eyed and turning off the alarm so as not to wake Blaine who was tangled in his arms. Kurt couldn’t help but giggle. Blaine had never been such a jumbled sleeper in Egypt though he had always liked to cuddle. Kurt now found himself cocooned in Blaine’s arms and legs as soon as he woke up, so warm and cosy that Kurt had to be very careful to prise his limbs away so he wouldn’t wake him.   
“Umph…” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s neck, “Where are you going?”  
“Work, don’t wake up,” Kurt said kindly as he started to get off the bed from his seated position but Blaine’s hand suddenly snuck from the covers and held along Kurt’s waist, tugging him closer until he was lying next to him again.  
“Don’t go….” Blaine whined and Kurt laughed. “Stay…” He started to kiss just by his ear and suck the spot he knew drove Kurt wild. Kurt moaned, like predicted and his hands found Blaine’s back, stroking along the warm tan skin there.   
“God the sounds you make…” Blaine said as he nibbled his ear lobe and Kurt gently rocked towards Blaine at the touch, brushing his morning erection over Blaine’s thigh.   
“Do you have time?” Blaine asked mischievously with a smirk.   
“Always,” Kurt replied and he dove right in.

xXx

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Kurt said, rushing into the salon and gasping, “I’m really sorry.”  
Robyn laughed at Kurt’s flustered face. “I don’t know why you bother apologising, you don’t regret a thing, do you?”  
Kurt gaped at her insinuation, then seeing her cheeky grin, he smiled. “Oh ok, I’m busted,” he said shrugging his shoulders, “I don’t care.”  
“See? Thought so,” she said, waving a mug in his face indicating a cup of coffee, to which Kurt nodded. “Your first client is ready and waiting.”   
The morning whizzed by with appointment after appointment but after his 1 o’clock, Kurt found himself at a loss for half an hour so flicked through the latest Vogue and ate a sandwich. His peace was disturbed by the vibrations of his phone that was whirring its way along the counter in the kitchen of the salon.   
“Rachel?” Kurt asked, knowing she was in a rehearsal for her Broadway production. Finn was currently staying so Kurt had spent less time at their apartment but he had been receiving daily texts about the gruelling schedule and the amazing things she had learnt. It wasn’t a main part – the second female lead – but it would be her first time on Broadway and she was excited in true Rachel Berry style.  
“Kurt we need you!” She exclaimed down the phone and he could hear all the manic mayhem going on in the background. “It’s just a dress rehearsal tonight but the New York Times will be there and Maria is sick – we need a hair stylist.”   
Kurt felt instant butterflies. He had always joked with Rachel about his real dream of hairstyling for Broadway, never thinking it possible but here was his opportunity and he actually considered declining. He still had two appointments this afternoon and the thought of going in to a real theatre and styling for real – well so much could go wrong.   
“Kurt?” Rachel said impatiently, “Come on Kurt, it’s not a joke. We need you, there’s no one else.” She started talking to someone behind her and as she returned to the conversation with Kurt she whispered. “This is it Kurt – take the chance.”  
Kurt gulped and nodded, then realised Rachel couldn’t see him. “Ok, I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

xXx

The day continued to whizz by and Kurt didn’t have time to breathe let alone worry about not being good enough. He styled, he cut, he set wigs and ended up finishing last minute touches on two costumes too. The stage manager whizzed past Kurt as actors were called, the curtain about to rise and stopped.  
“You’re the new stylist?” he asked. Kurt nodded.  
“Fantastic job, thanks for helping out. You free the rest of the week?” He was about to whizz off again, an actor in the distance causing him to pause in thought, when Kurt agreed and he was off.  
Kurt didn’t know if he could get the time off but this was his chance. The stylist before was obviously ill for the week and they would need him. Maybe this was a chance to make connections, get known in the business. If only he impressed. He had to take the chance. Rachel filled him in on all the gossip later, in the early hours of the morning.  
“Maria was taken ill with the flu and won’t be back all week, you were a god-send and they love me even more now,” she said, smiling smugly. “You were a gem. It takes ages for someone to learn the ropes normally and you went straight in there. They loved that you could help with costumes too. All the previews are coming up next week after final rehearsals, so you might be needed then too.”  
He had managed to book a week off work unpaid, a risk he was willing to take and as he snuggled next to Blaine that night, resting his cheek on his firm chest, Kurt smiled.  
“I can’t believe it Blaine; I mean I joke all the time…”  
“But you work hard Kurt and you deserve it. Was Finn there tonight?”  
“Yeah, but only backstage. He’ll be there for opening night of course.”  
“When are they officially moving in, it’s getting ridiculous,” Blaine said laughing, “Not that I mind. I love that you stay at mine instead.”  
“Finn is looking for jobs; it’s only a matter of time really.”  
“Will you still live there when he moves in?”  
“Yeah I guess, why not?”  
“Oh I don’t know, I just thought you’d find it awkward. Does Finn walk around naked or anything?”  
“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before unfortunately,” Kurt grimaced, “But he’s more considerate than that and too self-conscious.”  
“Still you don’t want to see all that lovey-dovey stuff,” Blaine said in mock disgust.  
“Oh I don’t know,” Kurt said, carrying it on and nipping along Blaine’s jaw. “I think it’s cute really and we can’t complain.”  
“But think about all that extra milk and cheese you’ll have to buy, all that extra toilet roll… It doesn’t bear thinking about – extra cleaning, extra food, extra noise…” Blaine shook his head, pretending to imagine how Kurt would cope with it all. “I don’t think you’ll cope.”  
“Oh I’ll be ok,” Kurt said, “I like cooking and cleaning when I’m stressed and it helps to clear my mind. I can nag Finn just like high school and if I can cope living with Rachel, I can cope with Finn.”  
“What if you didn’t have to cope with Finn?” Blaine asked shyly.  
“What do you mean? Just Rachel? Because I’ve coped with that too and she’s fine as long as you learn to ignore the scale practice and diva behaviour.”  
“No I mean what if you didn’t have to cope with Rachel either?”  
“You mean live on my own? I couldn’t afford it Blaine, I’d love to but I’ve never lived on my own and I wouldn’t know how.”  
Blaine huffed in impatience and started to laugh, as he sat up on his elbow, looking Kurt directly in the eye. Kurt looked confused.  
“What?”  
“What?!” Blaine asked incredulously, “I’m asking you to move in with me you crazy loon!”  
There was a stunned silence, as Kurt’s thoughts whirred through his head and his mind caught up with Blaine’s suggestion.  
“You want me to move in with you?” he whispered.  
“If you want to,” Blaine said, suddenly worried he had played this all wrong and he would end up disappointed. “I mean, you’re here a lot anyway and when you’re gone I miss you like crazy and…”  
“Of course I’ll move in with you!” Kurt interrupted and he suddenly launched himself at Blaine, who had still been leaning on his arm and they tumbled back on the bed, Kurt kissing Blaine fiercely.  
“Really?” Blaine asked, “You’ll move in with me?”  
“Of course, of course…” They kissed again and kissed again until there was no air and only laughter bubbled up in the space between. 

xXx

Maria returned to work in time for the first preview and Kurt assumed, like Rachel that he would be back to his day job but the stage director approached him again as he was about to leave through the back door.  
“Kurt would you mind continuing to help out during the run? I mean I can’t offer stability but we’re run to the ground here and we could do with your help. We’re planning a year run but after that, well who knows?” The stage director looked worried. The temporary life of Broadway excited many, including Kurt, but it was often hard for someone with talent to make a permanent career out of it. Kurt could only hope and live on a dream so he accepted immediately and smiled broadly, grabbing his phone to contact Blaine – really the only person he knew who would complete the dream.


	15. Epilogue

Kurt was now a successful hairstylist on Broadway – on Broadway! Rachel had shined in her role and the run was ending after its predicted year, although a smaller company was taking it on a tour of the country. Kurt, deciding he still belonged in New York, despite the job offer to travel with the company, had again looked for work on Broadway and it seemed now he had his foot in the proverbial door, he was in. He had been taking night courses on the maintenance and application of wigs as well as costume design. It seemed most theatre companies had heard of Kurt through his success on this production – the fact that he was almost a jack-of-all-trades made him sought after. Broadway always consisted of temporary contracts but Kurt had never enjoyed his job more. The hustle and chaos of rehearsals and previews and seeing your work lauded and critiqued made Kurt feel alive. He came home to Blaine exhausted most nights but he had never felt happier.  
Finn had found a job as a high school teacher in New York and finally moved in with Rachel, proposing to her again last month. It finally seemed right and they had both grown-up and learnt that life doesn’t always go as planned but what matters is the person you’re with while life throws its daggers. Blaine and Kurt had made a home together in what had once been the home of Blaine and Liam so it was a natural progression of their relationship that they would get married. They had never discussed it but it had been assumed all along and the idea that they would finally be able to commit to each other, where others had failed before them, was ideal bliss.  
Blaine had wanted to propose – had designed and bought the perfect ring but it was Kurt who popped the question. They had taken a trip to Paris, a real romantic holiday in Blaine’s eyes, and as they sat on top of the mound at Parc des Buttes Chaumont at the temple de la Sibylle overlooking the city, Kurt suddenly turned to Blaine, tears in his eyes at the view and the knowledge he had that Blaine was everything, and asked the question.  
“Will you marry me Blaine?” And he dropped to his knee, opening the little black box he had somehow retrieved from his inner pocket without Blaine noticing. Blaine’s mouth gaped and he laughed, taking his own ring from his inner pocket.  
“Yes I will,” he chuckled, getting on his knee and offering his ring to Kurt, who stared back with eyes wide.  
“You had a ring?” Kurt asked incredulously.  
“For a few weeks now, I was just waiting for the right moment and this is perfect.” They kissed, getting back on to the bench and sat down watching the world go by.

xXx

That had been a year ago and Kurt and Blaine had planned the perfect wedding together. Less of the glitz and glamour of Blaine’s first plan, but more calm and intimate. Blaine had felt overwhelmed with the last wedding and had spent his day rushing and running around. He hadn’t had time to breathe, to think about what he was doing and he had known then, as Liam barely lifted a finger to plan the day that he had more invested in the day than the thought of a lasting future with someone special. Kurt and Blaine deliberately planned the day together and removed all unnecessary details. It would be romantic and a true reflection of their life together.  
Kurt had decided to stay in a hotel the night before he wed the man of his dreams but he had one surprise in store for Blaine that he was really looking forward to.   
He arrived at 11 o’clock the morning of the wedding, knowing that Blaine would be relaxing and not due to get his suit until one. He knocked on the door carrying his box of hairstyling goodies.  
“Kurt?” Blaine said, a shocked expression on his face, “What are you doing here? I thought it was bad luck…”  
“I don’t know what you are referring to,” Kurt said cheekily, “I’m not Kurt, I’m your wedding hairstylist.” He confidently strode past Blaine who stood with his mouth open and walked to the bedroom chair, opening his box of equipment.   
“What are you planning Kurt?” Blaine said, smiling but already thinking this was the best surprise for his wedding day.  
“I don’t know why you keep calling me Kurt, I don’t know who that is,” Kurt said winking. He removed the dressing gown that Blaine was donning, to find a naked Blaine underneath and he smiled.   
“Glad you’re up and ready for me,” Kurt said as he put a hairdressing cape around Blaine’s shoulders, covering most of his body and placing him gently in the chair. He continued to get his equipment out and started to lightly trim Blaine’s hair after he spritzed his curls with water. As he cut, he slowly licked and kissed along the back of Blaine’s neck.  
“I wanted to do this that morning you came in,” Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear, “You looked so stressed and I only wanted to take that stress away and make you melt.” Blaine gasped, remembering Kurt’s fingers in his hair then and how he had felt the stress drift away. He hadn’t once thought of Liam.  
Kurt finally massaged his scalp lovingly and Blaine let out a low moan, closing his eyes in pleasure. This was how he was going to die, he knew it. Kurt came to the front of Blaine and knelt at his legs, tentatively lifting the hairdresser’s cape and smiling mischievously again.   
“God, I don’t think I’ll ever get over seeing you like this, so beautiful,” and he sunk closer and licked along the underside, making Blaine moan again. He had never been so turned on and he worried that he would come too early but remembered he got to do this again tonight and finally call Kurt his husband.  
Kurt continued to suck as he took all of Blaine into his mouth, then he licked along the head so slowly that Blaine felt his hips buck up involuntarily. He was so desperate for more and after a while Kurt put him out of his misery and sucked longer and deeper, making Blaine groan louder. At the sounds of Blaine, Kurt snuck his hand under the waistband of his own boxers and touched himself roughly. Blaine’s hands sneaked along Kurt’s shoulders, itching to pull Kurt’s hair but suddenly worried he would mess his style for the wedding. Kurt seemed to sense this and his mouth was suddenly detached from Blaine.  
“Do it,” he panted, “Pull it.”  
“Oh god…” Blaine moaned and pulled that perfectly coiffed hair and felt himself come undone. “I’m gonna come Kurt, god you’re so good.”  
And come he did, tugging on Kurt’s hair almost painfully and Kurt came soon after, at the sounds and the feel of Blaine in his mouth. He removed his lips with an obscene pop after Blaine came down from the high and he smiled up at Blaine through his eyelashes.  
“That was amazing…” Blaine breathed, “I felt guilty for wanting your hands on that day, wanted you so much…”  
Kurt stood up and finally kissed Blaine long and deep; Blaine tasting himself on Kurt’s lips.  
“See you later, my amazing fiancé,” Kurt said as he packed up all the hairdressing equipment, “I can’t wait to see you later, I love you.”  
Kurt had never felt lighter as he walked out knowing that he would soon be able to call Blaine his husband. Finally his, finally complete.

xXx

Blaine and Kurt arrived together, their families and friends waiting and proudly watching. Blaine’s mum saw her son finally happy, saw his wedding day complete, tears in her eyes and turned to her own husband. Richard had a smile on his face, probably the warmest expression of emotion he knew how to show, but she knew that he had never been prouder of their son and that he had found Kurt at last - someone that knew how to love too.  
They started their vows, both with tears in their eyes, both feeling overwhelmed that they had finally found each other. They had been through different but similar rollercoasters since they had met but both felt stronger and knew they had come out the other side more in love and more aware of the failings of the world.   
“Kurt, when I first met you I was planning my first wedding, hoping that love would make me feel complete and whole and you made me feel calm for the first time that day, all anxiety forgotten. The wedding didn’t go as planned but I have never been more grateful that it didn’t happen because I would never have been able to meet you properly and fall in love with you, which was always inevitable. You’re so amazing Kurt – the way you see the beauty of the world and I see it reflected in your eyes whenever you look at me, with such love. I know you complete me Kurt and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, how important you are to me.”  
“I hadn’t realised how dead I felt styling hair at that salon until I met you; how alone I was,” Kurt began. “You made me dream again.” Tears pooled in his eyes. “In my dreams you were always there, a guy that swept me off my feet and made me believe in love again. I can’t wait to live all my dreams with you, my greatest dream.”  
There wasn’t a dry eye in the room but of course Finn said that there was only a bug in his eye. The reception was held at a hotel and they had planned the flowers and catering together. Only closest friends and family were invited but Blaine and Kurt only had eyes for each other as they ate and talked about the best moments of the day so far. Speeches were said by Burt and Richard and although gruff and to the point both dads were clearly proud that their sons had found each other. There was only one thing left to do – party!  
Kurt’s glee club had reunited to sing at the wedding with a few numbers from the infamous Warblers, where Blaine joined them. The highlight of the evening and the song that sent Blaine and Kurt quietly to their room afterwards was ‘Come What May’.  
It had always been Kurt’s dream to sing this to the man of his dreams on his wedding day but as he had planned this with James, now an age ago, Kurt had never felt happy about it. James had seemed almost embarrassed at the romantic gesture and Kurt had realised it would be wasted on him. When he tentatively mentioned it to Blaine as they prepared their wedding, Blaine had grinned widely at the idea and insisted that it was their ‘going away’ song, the last real song of the night.  
As Kurt stood on one side of the stage, listening to Blaine sing the beginning, he felt goosebumps that this was happening and he had never felt more loved. Blaine thought back to those moments in Egypt when he had looked at Kurt and knew that he was going to be the only man he would ever need and love. The look in Kurt’s eyes when he watched the sunrise or the view over the river Nile – Blaine had known that Kurt was beautiful; amazingly his now and nothing could hurt them again. Kurt came closer as he started to sing and watched Blaine as he opened his eyes and saw him. 

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Kurt came ever closer and as they watched their hands entwine, they circled and danced together. 

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

They parted slightly, looking carefully at each other as Kurt walked away. Blaine followed.

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather,   
And stars may collide

Kurt knew he meant it, knew there was nothing that could shake their love now and he smiled warmly at him as he turned and said the line he had longed to say ever since the film came out, ever since he had met Blaine, sitting facing the mirror, where he could already see so much.

But I love you (I love you)  
Until the end of time (until the end of time)

Come what may  
Come what may

They came ever closer together as they sang the final lines and Blaine smiled, stroking his hand along Kurt’s arm bringing him even closer and allowing Kurt to touch his waist. It was so slow and intimate they forgot the people watching and kissed slowly, never feeling more complete.

I will love you, I will love you


End file.
